The Rainbow Gang
by Mega Raichu
Summary: The sequel to Pichu And The Electric Gang Of Raichu NOTICE: This is very old and even I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. I should probably rewrite it... someday.
1. Default Chapter

The Rainbow Gang  
-A sequel to Pichu And The Electric Gang Of Raichu-  
Chapter 1 - Things Change  
By Mega Raichu

The two pokémon stood near the ruins of the old electric generator that had been destroyed in their epic battle with the monstrosity that was Mega Mewtwo. The older one, a Raichu, looked out at the ruins with an almost nostalgic air. The younger one, a Pikachu, looked beyond the ruins, as if watching over the world. It had only been a few years since the destruction of the generator. It was decided that the ruins would stay in the condition they were left in after the battle as a reminder of what had happened that fateful day. Pikachu stared steadily at the horizon as the morning sun rose into the pre-dawn sky. Raichu decided to break the silence.

"Nice sunrise." Raichu said.

Pikachu gave no response, or any indication that he had even heard. They stood in silence for a few more minutes, before Pikachu finally spoke.

"Brother, what will happen now?" Pikachu asked.

"Anything can happen now." Raichu answered bluntly.

"I wanted to bring all pokémon together under one flag to improve our society. But all I got was…" He didn't finish his sentence.

They stood in silence for a few moments more. The only sound was that of the wind blowing through the ruined walls of the generator.

"We all know what you tried to accomplish." Raichu said.

"Yes, we all know. But I didn't expect this." Pikachu said.

Raichu knew what 'this' was. It had only been a week since factions of pokémon began to secede from the Rainbow gang. They started to reinstate the old gangs of the past. The water gang of the newly evolved Blastoise, the plant gang of Venusaur, the ground gang of Golem, and the fire gang of the newly appointed boss Charizard, and even the psychic gang of Alakazam were the new factions created by those who left the Rainbow gang. The Rainbow gang still held many members of different types as well as many electric types. All of Jolteon's family remained as well as a few members of other types that didn't go to the other factions.

"Rapidash's decision to put Mewtwo in her ranks nearly destroyed us all." Pikachu said.

"That's right. She didn't know the consequences of her actions." Raichu said.

"That's true, but we never expected what had happened either. When we start thinking like she did, the very fabric of our society is torn apart! Why can't they see that? Why must they tear themselves apart due to petty differences?" Pikachu asked.

Raichu could offer no answer.

"Where is our big brother now, when we need him the most?" Pikachu asked.

"He said he needed to get away for awhile." Raichu said.

"He saw what was going to happen. He told me that the Rainbow gang was an impossibility! I was foolish to think I could make it work. But these others, they only think of themselves." Pikachu said.

"He also said that in times of crisis, we need all the allies we can get. If another Rapidash were to arise…" Raichu started.

"I know. But I can't help but to think that all this trouble can be avoided if we all just get along." Pikachu said.

"We both know it doesn't work that way, brother." Raichu said.

From behind them, Vaporeon made a quiet cough to inform the two mice of his presence. Raichu and Pikachu turned around.

"A messenger from Blastoise, boss." Vaporeon said.

Raichu figured that Vaporeon would find it fitting for him to deliver this message, being that Blastoise was his former boss.

"What is the message?" Pikachu asked.

"I don't know. He says he'll only tell it to you, face to face." Vaporeon said.

"Alliances…" Raichu started.

"I don't want alliances, brother. I want a society for all of us." Pikachu said.

Raichu stood and watched as his brother left the ruins with Vaporeon. Raichu turned back towards the ruins. It almost seemed like yesterday that Pikachu was a Pichu, standing atop this old reactor, giving his all to defeat Mega Mewtwo. Raichu sighed.

"He sure has changed." He said to himself.

And it was true. Pikachu had changed. Since he became the leader of the Rainbow gang, his attitude towards life had changed. He wasn't as fun loving as he used to be. He seemed to be taking a more serious attitude towards things, especially when it came to the gang. But he was extremely good with the children. He seemed to have a soft spot for them. Perhaps it was because he had been one for so long, or the trauma that he suffered during the battle with Mewtwo. Raichu wasn't sure, but the one thing he was sure of, his brother had become someone totally different then who he had been before. Once the gang started to split up, his brother seemed to be getting worse. He seemed more stressed. Raichu tried to help his younger brother, but Pikachu would always claim that he was alright. But Raichu could see through the mask his brother wore. Raichu sighed again and moved towards the new gang hideout.

Pikachu stood in thought, as a young restless Squirtle stood nearby. Raichu could only assume that the Squirtle was the messenger that Blastoise had sent. Raichu approached Pikachu, but Pikachu gave no indication that he even saw his older brother.

"So what's the news?" Raichu asked.

"Blastoise wants to have a boss' meeting." Pikachu said.

"Hm, you don't think that he's going to want to re-establish our alliance do you?" Raichu asked.

Pikachu only looked at his brother in a way that said that was the wrong thing to say at this moment.

"Tell Blastoise that I'll see him whenever he wishes." Pikachu said.

The Squirtle nodded and ran off.

"Sorry bro, I just thought…" Raichu started.

"This isn't a gang anymore brother! This is a society! A society of pokémon! We're here to live in harmony with one another! Not to fight over territory or worry about alliances!" Pikachu said.

"So what are you going to tell Blastoise if he asks for an alliance?" Raichu asked.

Pikachu stood in silence for a moment.

"He was one of the loudest objectors to my ideals." Pikachu said. "I don't know what I'm going to tell him right now."

"Bro, we'll need his help if another Rapidash situation arises." Raichu said.

"I know that. But a Rapidash situation can be avoided if we can just learn to get along with each other." Pikachu said.

"How are you going to make all the gangs come back into the Rainbow gang? By force?" Raichu asked.

"I'd like to avoid another rumble, but I will do what is necessary to bring peace to all of us." Pikachu said.

"But you know we all can't live together. There's always conflict. That was the number one thing that big brother Raichu taught us. You know that." Raichu said.

"I know. But I want to prove him wrong. They may say I'm young and headstrong, and that my ideals are impossible, but I know in my heart that I can do this." Pikachu said. "I just need a little time."

"Not to mention a lot of help." Raichu said.

"Yeah." Pikachu replied.

Pikachu turned away from his brother.

"Tomorrow, things will be starting anew around here. All the old gangs are back, but this time we, personally have a new goal." Pikachu said. "We are going to bring all the gangs together under one banner. We will have peace. I will do this, one way or another."

"Bro…" Raichu started.

"Don't tell me it's impossible!" Pikachu said. "I don't think much is going to happen today brother. Why don't you go home to your wife and kids?"

Raichu didn't respond. He simply turned and left the building.

Raichu walked down the path to his home. It used to be that no Raichu would ever walk this path ever again, until he and his older brother changed that. His older brother told him of why they banned Raichus from this old forest in the first place. When their grandfather was a young Pichu, a Raichu from another forest had been coming to this forest and causing trouble. He would pick on the children and tear apart their homes. One day, he got to their grandfather. The young Pichu tried to put up a fight, but wasn't able to even leave a mark on the more powerful being. The Raichu left the poor young Pichu in a very bad state. The young Pichu and his parents made it a rule to never let another Raichu set foot in this forest again, lest another poor soul be harmed. The Raichus that were living there were exiled from the forest. Needless to say, they weren't very happy, and let that other Raichu from the other forest know of their unhappiness by beating him senseless.

Raichu came around a large bush and found his new family just waking up. Raichu's life had changed when he met Pikette. He met her when he was still a pikachu. They had both evolved together to symbolize their matrimony. The four young pichus, two girls and two boys, were their pride and joy. The young ones loved their parents as much as they loved their uncles.

"Papa!" One of the boys called.

The other three and their mother turned to see their father coming home much earlier than usual.

"Papa! I'm so glad you're home!"

"Did uncle Raichu come back from his trip yet?"

"Play with us daddy!"

"I'm hungry!"

Raichu laughed.

"Okay, okay, settle down." Raichu said.

"Hello Raichu. Home early today?" Pikette asked.

"Yeah. Pikachu let me off." Raichu said.

"Is he still on that whole society trip?" She asked.

"Uncle Pikachu's going on a trip too!?"

"I wanna go!"

"I still wanna play!"

"I'm still hungry!"

"Now, now kids. Why don't you all go play? Let me talk with your father." Pikette said.

The four pichus ran off into the forest to play.

"So what's going on now?" She asked.

"Blastoise is calling a meeting." Raichu said.

"Uh oh. Think he's going to try to set up an alliance?" She asked.

"I think so, but that's not what Pikachu wants." Raichu said.

"Yeah, I know. He wants a perfect peaceful society." She said.

"Yes. And what's worse, he thinks he can do it." He said.

"Sometimes I just don't understand him." She said.

"I think that Raichu left because he knew that Pikachu was starting to lose control." He said.

"All the more reason he should've stayed." She said.

"No, he's done enough for the gang, and for us. He want's me to take care of things. I'm sure of it." Raichu said.

"I take that back. I'll never understand either of you." She said.

"Is that why you married me?" He asked.

She merely smiled. Raichu lifted himself up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I need to find out what Blastoise wants before Pikachu messes things up." Raichu said.

"So you're going to Cerulean?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Just be careful, okay?" She asked.

"I will. If he comes looking for me, tell him I'm running an errand for you. He'll understand." He said.

She smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. Then he turned and walked into the forest.

Back | Index | Forward


	2. The Rainbow Gang Chapter 2

The Rainbow Gang  
Chapter 2 - Alliances  
By Mega Raichu

Blastoise's massive fist slammed down on the table in front of him. The glass of water in front of his guest rattled and shook, but did not fall over.

"Why that sonuva…" Blastoise started. "How could he refuse an alliance with me!?"

"I never said he would refuse, I only said that he 'might' refuse." Raichu said.

Blastoise sat back in his chair. Raichu observed the large tortoises visage as Blastoise went into a moment of deep thought, obviously weighing the mouse's words in his head. After a few moments, Blastoise looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"In the old days, you guys wouldn't have hesitated to ally with us." Blastoise said.

"The old days are over now, at least in his mind." Raichu said.

"It isn't right! Alliances are the entire basis for our foundation of power!" Blastoise said, his voice booming through the room.

A sound of scuttling feet and hushed voices was heard near the door.

"Eaves droppers." Raichu said.

"Let them. There's nothing that will be said in here that I won't tell them anyway." Blastoise said.

"Just be careful old friend. He's been in a weird mood for the past few weeks. Not even I can predict what he's gonna do." Raichu said.

"Alright. But what can I do if he doesn't accept my offer?" Blastoise said.

"Two things. One, at the least, get him to pledge friendship. Two, join the Rainbow gang." Raichu said.

"The latter is totally out of the question." Blastoise said.

"Which is exactly what has been bothering him." Raichu said.

"This whole thing about one society for all pokémon is a completely idiotic idea." Blastoise said.

"While I'm inclined to agree, this is my brother we're talking about." Raichu said.

"Blood runs thicker than water, is that it then?" Blastoise asked.

"Sorry, but that's how it is. Whatever he decides, I'm going to back him one hundred percent." Raichu said.

"So be it. I'll do what I can." Blastoise said.

Raichu made it back to the Rainbow Gang before Pikachu even knew he was gone.

From out of nowhere, Pikachu found himself in a dark void. He could not move any muscle in his body. He strained to see, but nothing could be made out in the inky blackness that surrounded him.

"Pikachu." A voice resounded in his head.

Pikachu tried to answer but his voice was stuck in his throat.

"Pikachu." The voice said again. "I can hear your thoughts. Think your words to me."

"Who… who are you?" Pikachu thought.

"I am who I appear to be." The voice responded.

"I don't understand." Pikachu replied.

"There is no need for you to understand. I simply am. And I have decided to take refuge in the back of your mind. Know that I will be there, but you have no need to tell anyone of my occupation of you." The voice said.

"Wait! No! This is my mind! My body!" Pikachu thought.

"And I will be here. When I need to speak with you, I will call upon you as I have done now." The voice said.

"Who the hell are you!?" Pikachu shouted.

There was an eerie silence as Pikachu noticed his brother and a few of the other council members of his gang staring back at him. Then it hit him. He was sitting in a meeting, discussing his strategy that he was to use in his meeting with Blastoise.

"Pikachu. Are you alright?" Raichu finally asked.

"Uh. Sorry. I'm fine. Let's stop here for now and reconvene later." Pikachu said.

Pikachu's left cheek felt cold. He put a paw to it and found that he had been drooling. The others left the room, with a few of them mumbling to themselves. Raichu stayed behind.

"What the hell was that all about?" Raichu asked.

"Nothing." Pikachu said.

"I wouldn't call that little outburst 'nothing'. You were looking pretty spaced out there. Where the hell were you?" Raichu asked.

"I wasn't anywhere." Pikachu asked.

"Well you sure as hell weren't at the meeting!" Raichu shouted.

"Brother, look. This isn't any of your concern." Pikachu said. "It's my problem, I'll deal with it."

"If something's wrong, you need to tell me." Raichu said.

"The only thing I need to tell you is that everything is under control." Pikachu said.

Raichu stood in total disbelief. He saw the glazed over look in his brothers eyes. He knew that his brother was in a totally different world during that meeting. And now he says he's got it under control? Raichu couldn't believe it. And he wouldn't believe it either.

"Fine. Have it your way." Raichu said. "Just try and stay on THIS planet when you go to talk with Blastoise."

Pikachu didn't respond. He merely turned and walked away.

"Something tells me that this is bad. Very bad." Raichu whispered to himself.

  
The large tortoise looked down at his guest with an unhappy look. The rejection of his offer had not hurt as much as he had expected though. 

"So if you won't ally with us… then what?" Blastoise finally asked.

"I want…" Pikachu started.

"I know what you want, and it just isn't possible!" Blastoise said.

"It is possible. If only you would listen." Pikachu said.

Blastoise turned towards a window.

"Why can't things be like in the old days of the gangs?" Blastoise asked quietly.

"Those days are over now." Pikachu said. "If we're going to make it these days we have to work together. It's the best way to avoid another huge conflict."

"Huge conflict?" Blastoise asked.

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten Rapidash and Mewtwo!?" Pikachu asked.

The voice in the back of Pikachu's mind chuckled.

"Stay out of this, voice." Pikachu thought.

"This is getting good." The voice said.

"Of course I haven't forgotten. MY gang was one of the biggest players in that war!" Blastoise said.

"The best way to avoid another one is for all of us to come together and work as a whole. All this separation will lead to conflicts of power and territory! It's unethical, it's never-ending, it's…" Pikachu started.

"It's the way it's always been. It's tradition. You can't break tradition." Blastoise said.

"My father said that once." Pikachu whispered.

The voice chuckled again.

"Quiet you." Pikachu thought.

"Just throwing in my two cents." The voice responded.

"Then can we at least make some sort of agreement? We can have some sort of friendship pact." Blastoise said.

"That's fine. For now." Pikachu said. "But my biggest concern is to avoid another Rapidash incident."

"They're both dead, her and Mewtwo. No one will ever repeat what they did." Blastoise said.

"Famous last words." The voice said.

"My thoughts exactly." Pikachu thought back.

Pikachu turned and walked towards the door and stopped one pace from it and looked back to Blastoise.

"We can have this little pact of yours. But it doesn't mean I'll support you in major battles. I'm going to remain neutral once things heat up." Pikachu said.

"Who says things will heat up?" Blastoise asked.

"They always do." Pikachu said.

He opened the door and walked through. Blastoise shook his head.

"This isn't good." He said to himself. "Raichu was right. He really has changed."

The large tortoise sat down and began to ponder his next move.

  
Pikachu entered the building in a partial rage. He knew someone had to have tipped Blastoise off that he was going to reject his offer. And the only one who knew was a certain raichu he happened to know. 

"Raichu!" Pikachu shouted.

"Uncle Pikachu!" A small voice squealed.

A small pichu ran towards him with arms spread to give Pikachu a hug. Pikachu managed a smile and lifted the young pichu up into the air as they embraced. The young pichu squealed with glee as Pikachu swung him around in a circle. Pikachu then let the overjoyed youngster back to the ground.

"Where's your dad?" Pikachu asked in a lighter tone than before.

"Over there." The young pichu pointed towards an open door.

Pikachu looked towards the door, then back down to his nephew.

"Okay. You go play. I gotta talk to your dad." Pikachu said, giving the youngster a slight nudge.

The pichu ran off to play as Pikachu approached the room. He found Raichu having a conversation with Jolteon. Pikachu coughed when he entered. Jolteon looked and saw the expression on Pikachu's face and suddenly remembered he had somewhere else to be. Jolteon scampered out of the room. Once the room was vacated except for the two brothers, Pikachu closed the door.

"So how'd it go?" Raichu asked.

"You tell me." Pikachu asked.

"This should be good." The voice said.

"Keep quiet." Pikachu thought sternly.

"Want to tell me why you went to Blastoise before me?" Pikachu asked.

"What are you talking about?" Raichu asked.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! You went to Blastoise to prepare him for me rejecting his 'offer'!" Pikachu shouted, on the edge of losing his temper.

"Hold on. I did that so he wouldn't freak out when…" Raichu started.

"Freak out!? Why should he freak out!?" Pikachu shouted.

"Because they were an old friend to us! And all you're gonna do is completely blow them off!" Raichu shouted back.

"I don't believe this! You went behind MY back! If you weren't my brother I'd…" Pikachu started.

"You'd what?" Raichu asked, standing up.

"You know good and well I can defeat even you brother." Pikachu said. "You beat our older brother, and I can beat you now. You've been training me for just that."

Suddenly from behind them, a hearty laughter is heard.

"Ha ha ha ha! I can't believe what I'm hearing!" The voice from behind them said.

The two brothers looked towards the door, and in the doorway stood an old, but very familiar looking pokémon.

"B… Big brother raichu?" Pikachu asked.

Back | Story Start | Forward 


	3. The Rainbow Gang Chapter 3

The Rainbow Gang  
Chapter 3 - A Hero's Welcome  
By Mega Raichu

The two brothers stared in disbelief, their previous argument forgotten, at their older brother who now stood in the doorway. The older Raichu entered the room and took a seat in the room and looked over to his two younger siblings with a warm smile. Pikachu and Raichu sat down as Pikachu opened the conversation.

"Brother. We missed you." Pikachu said.

"Of course. I missed you all too." The older brother said.

"Where were you big brother?" The younger raichu asked.

"Yes. Where did you go?" Pikachu asked.

Raichu leaned back in his chair and looked up to the ceiling.

"I went on a most fantastic journey. I traveled all over Kanto, I saw the Orange Islands, and I even journeyed all over Johto." The older Raichu said. "In fact, while I was in Johto, I found something very interesting."

"What did you find?" Pikachu asked.

"I found a gateway to another world." The older brother said.

The two younger siblings leaned forward as their older brother started his story.

Standing outside the exit of the Ice Path, Raichu stared at a sign that read "Welcome To Blackthorn City". The skies then opened up and the rain fell, soaking him to the bone. Raichu walked around town a bit before finding refuge in a large, secluded cave on the other side of a lake. He had heard that this cave was home to many dragon type pokémon. He walked a ways away from the entrance to the cave and approached a large body of water that seemed to be almost the entire floor of the cave. Suddenly, from a short distance ahead of him three objects shot out of the water. Raichu stepped back to give himself room if he needed to fight. He looked at the three objects hovering just above the water and recognized them instantly as three dragonairs.

"Intruder." The first dragonair said aloud.

"It's an electric type." The second said.

"Just a raichu. Nothing to worry about." The third said.

Raichu stood in silence, not knowing what to say. The first dragonair approached him. Raichu held his ground. The dragonair hovered around him, inspecting him. It then rejoined the other two.

"The raichu is no threat to us." The first said.

"Why are you here?" The second asked.

Raichu stood, for the first time in his life, at a loss for words. He had never actually stood face to face with dragons before.

"Well?" The third asked. "Is there a reason you have trespassed here?"

Raichu cleared his throat before he spoke.

"I apologize for intruding, but I came here seeking refuge from the storm." Raichu said.

"Who are you?" The first dragonair asked, eyeing him curiously.

"I am Raichu. Former boss of the Electric gang of Lavender town, in Kanto."

The second dragonair sighed audibly.

"A gang Pokémon." It said while shaking its head.

"So uncivilized." The third said in the same tone. "Always warring."

The first did not respond to the other two's comments.

"We were told of your arrival. We've been expecting you." The first said after a short silence.

"Told by who?" Raichu inquired.

"Are you sure it's him?" The second dragonair asked.

"That's what they said." The first responded.

"But they never said he'd be a 'gang' Pokémon." The third said, with a slight, unpleasant, emphasis on the word "gang".

"Because they knew that we'd never accept if they told us that he's in a gang." The first said, glaring at the third.

The third shrunk down, chagrined.

"Who is 'they', if I may ask?" Raichu asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Two Pokémon that you know quite well." The first said.

"Actually, you know them through your youngest brother." The second replied.

"You don't mean... Mew and Serebii, do you?" Raichu asked anxiously.

"The very same." The first responded.

"But what did they ask you to do?" Raichu asked, his curiosity showing clear through.

The three dragonairs did not answer, but instead began to fly around in a circle. As they flew, a funnel formed in the water underneath them. The funnel rose up to become column of water. The column then began to bend and stretch until it took the shape of a perfectly round disc. The disc moved towards the edge of the lake so that Raichu could approach it. The dragonairs stopped flying around and approached Raichu and the disc.

"This is a gift from Mew and Serebii, for your help in saving the world from Mewtwo." The first said.

"What do I do with it?" Raichu asked, making no effort to hide his curiosity.

"They know how much you like adventure and the quest for knowledge." The second said.

"This is a gateway to another world, one that is very different than our own." The third said.

"What kind of world is it?" Raichu asked excitedly.

"We don't know." The first responded.

"All we know, is that it is a parallel universe to our own Earth." The second said.

"We don't know what you will encounter." The third said. "All we can guarantee is that it will work."

Raichu stared at the disc. It seemed very thin and transparent. He wasn't sure if it would work, but if what the dragonairs said was true, then he was sure that he would be safe. Mew and Serebii wouldn't steer him wrong, would they? He gathered himself and stepped into the gateway. There was a sudden flash of light. Raichu closed his eyes as to not be blinded by the light. He felt his entire body become enveloped in water. The water started at his feet and worked its way up his body. Once it reached the top of his head, he blacked out.

Raichu woke up in a small grassy area next to a small body of water. He looked around at his unfamiliar surroundings. It all seemed normal to him. Grass under his feet, clear water in the pool next to him, and a few trees scattered around. He looked and saw a city in the distance. He could make out several high rise buildings and a large dome structure. Suddenly there was a rustling behind him.

"Hey! Here's one boss!" A man's voice shouted.

Two men with rifles were approaching him. Raichu backed off.

"Hot damn. That's the biggest nutria I ever did see, I guarantee!" The man with the rifle said.

Another man came up behind the man with the rifle.

"Well what are ya waitin' for boy? Shoot it!" The other man said.

Raichu wasn't sure what a nutria was, but apparently they though he was one. Raichu turned and bolted.

"Look at 'im run! Shoot boy! Shoot!" The other man said.

The man with the rifle took aim and fired his gun. The bullet struck the ground next to Raichu as he ran. Raichu took cover in some bushes. Another shot rang out and struck the ground next to Raichu. He bolted from the bush and hid behind a tree.

"Why would these humans be trying to kill me?" Raichu asked himself.

He knew that he was in a fight for his life, and he had to defend himself.

"He went over there! Behind that tree!" One of the men shouted.

A shot rang out and struck the tree. Raichu resisted the urge to run.

"We got 'im cornered now!" The other man shouted.

Once Raichu heard their footsteps in the grass, he turned to face them. He began to charge himself with electricity. The two men stopped dead in their tracks. They looked like they had never seen a raichu charging for an attack. The man with the rifle dropped his gun as Raichu let loose with a thunderwave attack. The electricity struck both men on their chests, throwing them back a ways. Raichu went over to inspect them. They were both paralyzed. Without another word, Raichu turned and ran towards the city.

"Boss?" The rifleman asked.

"Yeah?" The boss responded.

"Are nutria supposed to do that?"

"I don't think so, but that was the darndest thing I've ever seen."

Raichu ran alongside a large four lane highway. He had seen many of these before in his lifetime. He followed the highway into the city. The city was really large. The buildings were overwhelming and the sounds were deafening to his sensitive ears. There were so many cars speeding by and a lot of people walking around. Raichu looked to see if one of them was a pokémon trainer, but none of the people even noticed him, and no one even carried pokéballs. Raichu walked around, hoping to find a pokémon center, but he couldn't find one. Raichu walked along, hoping to find someone, anyone, who could help him, but no one seemed to care. Raichu sat down in a small park. He then heard a radio broadcast.

"Two New Orleans police officers were found today in a state of temporary paralysis." The voice on the radio said. "The only explanation they could give was that a nutria hit them with a lightning bolt."

The voice on the radio chuckled.

"This is why you don't do drugs, kids." The radio announcer said.

Raichu stood and walked around for a bit. He attempted to cross a street, but a car sped by, honking its horn. Raichu ran into a nearby alley. Through an open window, he could hear a television.

"Could you explain, exactly what had happened, officers?" A voice asked.

"Well, we saw this big ol' nutria." Raichu recognized the voice of the rifleman.

"It didn't look like a nutria though." Raichu also recognized the voice of the boss.

"Some kinda mouse, I guess."

"Yeah a mouse. A great big one. Anyway, it hit us with some kinda lightning bolt."

"So you're saying an 'electric mouse' attacked you?" The first voice asked.

"Yeah, something like that." The rifleman said.

Without listening to the rest of the interview, Raichu ran off and found himself in a larger park. Some large green cars passed by in the middle of a large road. He paid it no mind as he walked on, wishing that he could go home. He approached a small fountain and stared at his reflection in the water. Suddenly, one of the dragonairs appeared over his reflection.

"Want to come back now?" The dragonair asked.

"If it's at all possible." Raichu responded. "I'm quite tired of this place now."

"Alright then." The dragonair responded, and then disappeared.

The water in the fountain then formed a funnel, which became a column, which became the gateway. Raichu quickly leapt into the gateway. The water enveloped his body once again and he blacked out. When he woke up, he was on the outskirts of Lavender town.

  
"And that's how I got back." Raichu said, ending his story. 

"I still don't understand why you left in the first place." Pikachu said.

"Does it really matter?" The younger Raichu said.

"I left because you are in charge. I'm too old to be bothering with the gangs anymore." The older Raichu said.

"But I... we need you here!" Pikachu said. "You're important to us."

"And the kids look up to you." The younger Raichu said. "You're family."

"Alright. If it means that much to you, then I'll stick around." Raichu said. "But I'll get up and leave again if I don't like how things are going."

"Deal!" Pikachu said, happily.

"This could pose to be a small problem." The voice in Pikachu's voice said in a quiet tone.

"What do you mean?" Pikachu thought.

"Oh, nothing." The voice responded, then remained silent.

Pikachu had an uneasy feeling that something was wrong. But he put the feeling aside as he turned his attention to more important things. A letter was delivered to him while Raichu was telling his story. Pikachu now opened it. All that was written on it was "A Boss council has been called". Pikachu knew only too well what that meant. He had to appear in council with the other bosses of the gangs.

Back | Story Start | Forward


	4. The Rainbow Gang Chapter 4

The Rainbow Gang  
By Mega Raichu  
Chapter 4 - Old Acquaintances, New Troubles

"So who are you going to take with you to the boss council?" The younger Raichu asked.

"Is there any problem with me bringing the both of you along?" Pikachu asked.

"Well no, but it might look bad." The older Raichu remarked.

"How would it look bad?" Pikachu wondered aloud.

"They would be thinking that you're trying to hide behind us." The younger Raichu responded.

"Hmpf. Let them think what they like. I want you both to go with me. Unless you've got something better to do." Pikachu said, with a look to both of the older Raichus.

"Well… Pikette has been riding my case that I haven't been spending time with my kids lately." The younger Raichu said meekly.

"Heh. You're whipped." Pikachu said with a sarcastic grin.

The younger Raichu turned red with anger.

"Am not!" He shouted.

"If you want to stay here, then you're free to do so." Pikachu said. "I want at least one of you there with me."

"Then I'll go with him." The older Raichu said to the younger.

"Yeah, go spend time with your wife and kids." Pikachu said with all seriousness evident in his voice. "And give them my love.

  
Following the specific directions to the place where the meeting would take place, Zapdos flew high in the sky at a relaxed pace with the two mice riding on his back. Pikachu looked down over the large bird's side and watched as the ground gave way to a large body of water. Pikachu then turned his gaze upward and stared at the sky as the clouds moved over their heads. 

"Reach up and shake the heavens." The voice in his mind said silently.

Pikachu gave no response. He looked over at his older brother who sat in silent thought.

"Brother." Pikachu said aloud.

Raichu suddenly became alert.

"What will we be expecting brother?"

"Almost anything."

"Really?"

"Yes. I can only suspect that the topic of discussion will be your plans for a unified society."

"I don't see why they can't accept it."

Raichu didn't respond to Pikachu's statement. Zapdos then began to curve downward and landed next to a large building. Pikachu and Raichu disembarked from Zapdos and entered the building. Looking around the building, Pikachu and Raichu saw many familiar faces, and some new fresh ones. Once all of the bosses arrived, the meeting started. Alakazam took the position of Chairman of Council. All of the old and new bosses were introduced. Charizard, the new boss of the Fire Gang, Venusaur, the old boss of the Plant Gang, Blastoise, the newly evolved boss of the Water Gang, Golem, the old boss of the ground gang, Scyther, the young boss of the newly formed Bug Gang, Dragonair, another young face who claimed to be boss of the new Dragon Gang, Gengar, boss of another new gang, the Ghost Gang, Pikachu, representing the Rainbow Gang, and Alakazam announced his gang last, the Psychic Gang.

"First order of business, let's welcome these new gangs into our order." Alakazam said with an air of authority.

The other bosses greeted the new bosses with greets of formal cheers and leery glances. After a few moments, they turned their attention back to Alakazam.

"Next order of business, the official reinstatement of the old gangs, and initiation of the new gangs." Alakazam said. "All in favor."

Everyone but Pikachu and Raichu shouted "Aye".

"Opposed." Alakazam said, with his eye on Pikachu.

Pikachu, not to anyone's surprised stood and shouted "Nay!"

"Pikachu, I swear we've gone over this a hundred times!" Blastoise shouted at the young mouse.

"None of you understand what I'm trying to do!" Pikachu shouted.

"You just want to be in control of everyone!" Charizard said in retaliation.

"I don't think your opinions carry much weight here Charizard." Pikachu said.

"Is that a threat?" Charizard said, standing up.

Alakazam slammed his gavel against his podium.

"Enough." Alakazam said. "Charizard. Pikachu has a point. It was your gang that loosed Mewtwo upon us all."

"That's bias." Raichu said.

Everyone looked over at the older mouse with a look of surprise.

"I don't need your help you old rat." Charizard said with a huff of smoke.

Ignoring Charizard's remark, Raichu continued.

"The fact of the matter is, Mewtwo could have joined up with any gang. Even mine. Even yours." Raichu said with a glare at Alakazam. "He only chose to join the Fire Gang because of … personal interest."

"Personal interest!?" Charizard bellowed. "What kind of personal interest could there have been?!"

"He's really going to tell them." The voice in Pikachu's head said nervously.

Pikachu didn't respond, but found himself strangely interested in this new turn of events.

"Then tell us, Raichu. What about this 'personal interest' of Mewtwo's?" Alakazam asked, his curiosity showing clear through.

There was a murmur of agreement throughout the entire room.

"Come on brother. Tell us the story." Pikachu said silently, always loving his brother's stories.

"Well alright. Mewtwo and I, we were rivals back in the day. It was way before the gangs became type specific." The old mouse said in recollection. "He wasn't in a gang, but I was in the Electric Gang, under boss Electabuzz. We both had a thing for Rapidash."

"You?" Pikachu asked with a laugh. "And her?"

"Yes, I liked her. But Mewtwo fell for her in a big way." Raichu said, his tone beginning to sadden. "He challenged me to a fight. I lost."

There was a moment of silence.

"But this story does have a happy ending though." Raichu said perking up. "Rapidash completely rejected him. But since she didn't want him, then I figured that there would be no contest for me. So I never pursued her."

"And instead you pursued your career." Pikachu said.

"Exactly." Raichu said. "But if Mewtwo hadn't had that interest in Rapidash, he could've joined with anyone. So don't pick on Charizard for what Mewtwo did. It wasn't his fault."

Raichu sat down in silence. There was another moment of silence. The silence was broken by Alakazam clearing his throat.

"Well, now that we have that bit of information, I stand corrected." Alakazam said. "So for now, no one will be biased against the fire gang for what happened in the past. Agreed?"

There were answers of general agreement coming from the entire congregation.

"Pikachu. As it is, your motion to consolidate all the gangs into one has already been voted out." Alakazam said. "Your gang will be treated the same as any other."

"But…" Pikachu started.

"Don't argue." The voice said.

"Why not!?" Pikachu thought back.

"Just don't." The voice said. "Take my advice and don't."

"Something you wanted to say Pikachu?" Alakazam asked.

"No." Pikachu said quietly. "Nothing."

"Now about alliances." Alakazam said. "Will the old alliances be reforming?"

"I have a plan." The voice said.

"What plan?" Pikachu thought.

"Just do as I say." The voice responded.

Pikachu sat silently listening to the council members argue amongst themselves.

"What do you have to say about this Pikachu?" Alakazam asked.

"Condemn it all." The voice said suddenly.

"What!?" Pikachu thought.

"Do it." The voice said.

Pikachu stood. Everyone stopped arguing and looked over at the young mouse.

"I condemn this entire system!" Pikachu said.

"You what!?" Raichu shouted in surprise.

"You all can sit here and argue about territory and alliances all you like. I was my hands of the whole thing. I will make no alliances and I will participate in nothing to do with you all, and that includes rumbles. You all can destroy yourselves for all I care!" Pikachu shouted.

There was an uncomfortable silence as everyone in the room stared at the angry youth.

"Now leave." The voice said.

Pikachu turned on his heels and walked out of the room. Raichu scrambled out of his chair and ran after his younger brother.

"What the hell was that!?" Raichu asked, making no attempt to hide his anger.

"Don't worry. I have a plan." Pikachu said.

"A plan?"

"Yes, a plan."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Raichu said.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Voice." Pikachu thought.

Back | Story Start | Forward


	5. The Rainbow Gang Chapter 5

The Electric Gang  
By Mega Raichu  
Chapter 5 - The Plan

Pikachu sat in deep though in his office, working out the small details of the new plan that the Voice had given him. Pikachu smiled as the plan unfolded in his mind.

"Finally", he thought, "they'll all become one again."

The door swung open. Pikachu looked at the open door and saw both of his older brothers.

"What's this 'plan' I'm hearing about Pikachu?" The younger Raichu asked.

"It had better be good." The older Raichu said.

"Oh it is good, my brothers." Pikachu said smugly. "Sit and I'll tell you all about it."

Both of the Raichus took their seats in front of Pikachu's desk.

"We've been getting reports from our spies in all of the gangs." Pikachu said. "As it is, all the old rivalries are heating up again, and new ones are forming."

"So? What difference does that make?" The younger Raichu said.

"Yeah, we're staying out of all the rumbles." The older Raichu said.

"That doesn't matter." Pikachu said. "My plan is brilliant. All we have to do is get our people to instigate fights between those gangs."

"So what will that accomplish?" The younger Raichu said.

"I'll tell you what that will accomplish." Pikachu said, standing up. "We'll let them fight each other and destroy each other."

"And we'll go to the battlefield and pick up the pieces, am I right?" The older Raichu said.

"Exactly." Pikachu said. "The losers will want to have a safe haven to hide in so their 'rivals' won't get to them."

"That'll make us look like the 'Good Samaritan', so to speak." The younger Raichu said. "I have to admit Pikachu, that's pretty devious. But what do we do about the winners?"

"Eventually they'll fight each other down to one gang, and us." Pikachu remarked. "With us picking up all the stragglers and losers from each rumble, we'll have a fairly sizable army. All we do is demand that they join us, or be annihilated."

"That's not only devious, it's on the verge of being... diabolical." The younger Raichu remarked.

"What happens if we get caught?" The older Raichu said.

"We won't. I've already been gathering our most loyal gang members to be sent on a 'secret mission'." Pikachu said dryly. "They've already agreed to deny any and all connections to us if they are caught. In fact, they'll say that they're from a different gang. The gang they say they're from will deny it, and that is what I call rumble fodder."

"That's genius Pikachu!" The younger Raichu exclaimed.

"There's only one flaw." The older Raichu said softly.

"What's that?" Pikachu asked.

"Once we start 'collecting' members out of the rumble losers, the other gangs will know right off the bat what we are doing." The older Raichu said. "They already don't like us too much. If they feel that losing means they'll get recruited by us, they might use that as a reason not to fight."

"My dear older brother. Since when has any gang ever refused a rumble?" Pikachu said smugly. "I am certain that no one will refuse to fight, or refuse our generosity."

"And if they do refuse us?" The younger Raichu asked.

"Then we leave them be. We won't force them to join us. We are only offering them a safe place to stay and a large community to join with." Pikachu said firmly.

"Ha! True genius Pikachu! I'll back this plan one hundred percent!" The younger Raichu said. "Do you think that we could watch the rumbles as they happen?"

"I don't see why not, as long as we don't participate." Pikachu answered.

"Great. This is a perfect opportunity to introduce this to my kids." Raichu said.

"You're going to teach them to fight like us?" The older Raichu asked, surprised.

"Why so surprised Raichu? You two taught me the same way. Why should his kids be an exception?" Pikachu asked.

"Hmm. I was merely thinking of how Pikette will take it." The older Raichu said.

The younger Raichu opened his mouth to comment, but closed it again. His face showed signs of thought.

"I don't know if Pikette will like it." The younger Raichu said. "But I'm sure I can talk her into it."

"So when do we set things into motion?" The older Raichu asked.

"I have mobilized my spies already. They'll be doing their 'thing' within a day or less." Pikachu said confidently.

"Perfect. That gives me time to talk to her." The younger Raichu said, then left the room, leaving the door ajar.

The older Raichu stood, walked to the door and closed it. He turned back to Pikachu.

"Tell me something Pikachu." The older Raichu said.

"Yes? What?" Pikachu asked.

"How did you come up with that plan?"

"It just popped into my head."

"I think I know you better than that Pikachu. I know you couldn't come up with an intricate plan like that without the counsel of myself or Raichu. Who helped you?"

"No one 'helped' me Raichu. I did this on my own."

"This sounds like a plan that could have come out of the mind of an experienced diplomat."

"Am I not a diplomat?"

"As a boss, yes you are. But you are still young..."

"And headstrong. I may be young, brother, but don't underestimate me."

Raichu contemplated this as he left the office without another word.

"I don't know how, but he knows." The Voice said.

"No. He doesn't suspect a thing." Pikachu thought.

"Still, I think something should be done..."

"I won't harm my own brother, you know that."

"If he finds out about me, things could get very ugly."

"That reminds me. Who are you anyway? Are you a spirit or something?"

The Voice did not respond. Pikachu dismissed it and went back to work, fine tuning his new plan.

"Listen up all of you." Pikachu stood in front of a small group of well trained and loyal gang members, "This is very tricky business we're getting ourselves into. At the first sign of trouble, I want you all back here, pronto."

The group remained silent.

"This isn't going to be easy. I know all of you are very good at what you each do. But all you have to do is instigate tension between these new gangs. Not only will the rumbles that you start be good entertainment, but they are the very core of my plan for a unified society. I don't care how you do it, just get the job done. You all have your orders. If you're caught, don't mention this gang, but instead name another gang. Do not contact each other or anyone from this gang until the fighting starts. Understand?"

Voices of general agreement rose from the group.

"You are the wheels that make this machine work. Do your job well and everything will fall into place. I don't care who fights who, but make sure you guys are not involved in the fighting. I can't stress that enough. But once all the gangs have beaten themselves silly, I promise we will have peace. I know I can trust each and every one of you."

Pikachu could see the loyalty in the eyes of every gang member that stood before him.

"You have your orders. Make the gang proud!" Pikachu said proudly.

The group let loose a small cheer and then left the compound to do their assigned jobs.

"That's right my friends. Make them fight, and we will win." Pikachu thought.

Deep in the Viridian forest, the home of the Bug Gang, a Parasect scuttles into the HQ of this newly formed gang. Getting in and blending was quite simple.

"These new gangs have no idea what they are up against." Parasect thought.

Parasect then began plotting his plan to get the bugs to declare a rumble.

In the underground cavern that the Psychic Gang called their home, a young Abra teleports in behind a large rock. This young Abra was once a member of this gang, but Pikachu's ideals impressed him.

"They probably didn't even miss me. I should have no trouble here." Abra thought to himself.

Flareon now stood near the charred remains of the Cinnabar laboratory that the fire gang calls home. Flareon, being a former member of the fire gang, knew he would not be noticed.

"Charizard is too much of an egotist to even worry about someone like me." Flareon said to himself.

Flareon padded over towards the building, a plan forming in his head.

All of the other gangs were infiltrated in a similar manner by other members of The Rainbow Gang. Pikachu stood, looking over the ruined reactor. Memories of the epic battle with Mega Mewtwo flooded into his mind. Pikachu knew these memories were only proper, as another epic war was just about to begin. Pikachu smiled to himself as a cold wind shot through the ruins.

"A wind of change." Pikachu thought.

The Voice in the back of Pikachu's mind silently laughed. Pikachu silently laughed with the Voice.

"It is only a matter of time." The Voice said.

"Yes, I can't wait! Victory will finally be mine!" Pikachu thought silently.

"Neither can I." The Voice said, and continued laughing.

Back | Story Start | Forward


	6. The Rainbow Gang Chapter 6

The Rainbow Gang  
Chapter 6 - Battle  
By Mega Raichu

  
Deep in the forest, a makeshift dam made of logs stands to hold back a reservoir of water that the bug gang uses. A paras scuttles away from this dam, and suddenly, it breaks and water begins to gush towards the Bug gang HQ. The paras finds a high spot in a tree and looks over the damage, and chuckles to himself. 

"Now, to incriminate…" the paras thought to himself.

Boss Scyther stood over his waterlogged home, deep in thought. He looked down at the waiting paras, who had just delivered a disturbing message.

"You're sure about what you saw?" Scyther asked.

"I know a squirtle when I see it." Paras said.

"Got to be from the Water gang." Scyther said grimly.

"Couldn't be from anywhere else." Paras said, controlling his happiness.

"This is cause for war." Scyther said angrily, and stormed off.

Pikachu stood at the ruins of the old reactor, letting his thoughts roam free. He had already lost all track of time. The Voice was oddly quiet, but Pikachu paid it no mind. He looked at the destroyed walls and reminded himself that everything that was going to happen, had to happen if he was to bring peace to the gangs. His thoughts were disturbed by a small voice from behind him.

"Sir?" A quiet female voice from behind him asked.

Pikachu turned around and saw a female Pikachu staring back at him.

"What is it?" Pikachu said.

"A message from Blastoise." She said.

Pikachu waited a moment so that she could tell him the message, but she remained quiet.

"Well?" Pikachu asked impatiently.

"The message came as a letter." She held out a small envelope.

Pikachu took the envelope from her and walked past her into the compound towards his office. Curious as to what the message said, she followed him. Pikachu was fully aware that she was following him, but said nothing about it. When he reached his office he turned around to face her, startling her.

"What's your name?" Pikachu asked her.

"Pikelle." She answered.

Pikachu smiled.

"Pikelle, I'm in the market for a secretary. Want the job?" Pikachu asked.

"Oh yes sir!" She answered excitedly.

Pikachu looked past her and saw his two brothers talking to each other.

"So do you think this plan will work?" The older Raichu asked.

"I think so. It's a pretty good plan." The younger Raichu answered.

"You think Pikette will let you take your kids to the rumbles?"

"I still need to talk to her about that."

The older Raichu laughed.

"What's so funny?" The younger Raichu asked.

"I never thought you'd get tied down to a woman." The older Raichu said.

"Well at least I have one!"

"Hmpf."

Raichu snapped his fingers and a female Raichu came up, took his arm and they walked off.

"How did he do that?" The younger Raichu asked himself.

"Papa!" One of Raichu's kids shouted.

Raichu turned and saw Pikette standing in the door with their kids. Raichu swallowed hard. He was supposed to stay home today.

"Raichu! Where have you been all day?" Pikette asked angrily.

"Uh I had a meeting with Pikachu!" Raichu said nervously.

"Hey don't try to pin this on me man." Pikachu said from behind Raichu.

"Uncle Pikachu!" On of the Pichu's said excitedly.

Pikachu walked away, with the Pichu's and Pikelle following him. Raichu watched as they walked away.

"Man, he's got a woman following him too. How do they do that?" Raichu thought.

"Ahem. Forget something?" Pikette asked angrily.

Raichu spun on his heels to face his wife, knowing that he was knee deep in trouble.

  
Pikachu sat down and the Pichu's gathered around him. Pikachu opened the letter and read the message. 

"What's the letter say uncle?" One of the Pichu's asked.

"Well, it seems we may have a real treat for you kids." Pikachu said.

The Pichu's gathered in closer with wide eyes.

"The Bug gang has declared a rumble on the Water gang. You kids may get to see a real rumble!" Pikachu said.

The Pichus cheered.

  
"What are they so happy about?" Pikette asked, hearing her kids cheering. 

"Hang on, I'll go find out." Raichu said.

Before Pikette could argue, Raichu ran off. Pikachu looked up as Raichu approached him.

"What's up?" Raichu asked.

"My plan is working. The Bug gang and Water gang are gonna rumble!" Pikachu said.

"A rumble, wow. It's been awhile since one of those happened." Pikette said from behind Raichu, startling him.

"Mama! Can we watch the rumble?" One of the Pichu's asked.

"Please?"

"Pretty please?"

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Come on Pikette, it'll do 'em some good." Raichu said quietly.

"Well, alright, but keep them at a safe distance." Pikette said. "This will be a good opportunity for you to spend some time with them."

Raichu laughed, and the Pichu's cheered.

  
On the chosen battlefield, the Bug gang and the Water gang prepared to meet in battle. On one end, Scyther and his bugs, on the other, Blastoise and his water Pokémon. High on a hill, Pikachu and his two older brothers, along with the younger Raichu's children, and a few other gang members, sat and waited for the battle to begin. 

"When is it gonna start papa?" One of the Pichu's asked.

"Very soon." Raichu said.

Blastoise took his position in front of his gang, with the rest of his gang taking their battle positions behind him. Scyther and his gang moved similarly. There was a long pause as Scyther and Blastoise stared each other down. Suddenly Blastoise let out a loud battle cry and the Water gang surged forward. Scyther pointed forward with one of his razor sharp blades and shouted a charge, causing the Bug gang to advance towards the Water gang. The two gangs moved quickly towards each other, each member of both gangs shouting war cries. Pikachu and the others stood and leaned forward to watch the charge. There was an almost bomb-like explosion as the two gangs smashed into each other. The two gangs fought for what seemed like an eternity. Scyther shot through the mess of fighting pokemon, slashing left and right. Water pokemon fell under his attacks. There was a short break in the fighting. Scyther looked around him.

"Who else wants some, huh? Who's next?" Scyther shouted.

Suddenly two bug pokemon flew past him due to two large water gun blasts. Scyther looked and saw Blastoise, his water cannon still dripping water, standing before him, issuing a silent challenge. A small clearing in the fighting appeared around Scyther and Blastoise as they fought. Scyther, being smaller and faster was making the battle difficult for the large tortoise. But the more experienced Blastoise was able to fight his way through Scyther's fast and furious attacks. Eventually the veteran fighters of the Water gang became just too much for the Bug gang to handle, and the Bug gang began to lose ground. Soon, the Bug gang became overwhelmed and eventually defeated. Scyther and his most trusted members were taken away by the Water gang. The Water gang left the remains of the Bug gang on the battlefield. Pikachu and the other Rainbow Gang members went down into the battlefield and rounded up the remains of the Bug gang. Pikachu formed a small pedestal from a few rocks, and stood on top of it. He had the full attention of the Bug gang members before him.

"That was a pretty impressive display." Pikachu said. "But the fact of the matter is, you've lost. On top of that, Scyther has been taken to be…ah… interrogated."

No one argued.

"So this is what I offer you." Pikachu said. "I offer you a home, a society, and safety. You can follow us, or go out on your own. If you choose to go out on your own, it is highly likely you'll end up running for the rest of your life. I've never known Blastoise to leave a losing gang free to run around. I can guarantee, however, that if you join us, you won't be hunted, and you'll be able to live in peace. Join or don't, the choice is yours."

Pikachu hopped down from his pedestal and walked away, with the electric gang members following him. The Bug gang members watched as Pikachu walked away.

"Like we have a choice?" A Butterfree asked.

The entire Bug gang followed Pikachu back to the Rainbow gang HQ.

Back | Story Start | Forward


	7. The Rainbow Gang Chapter 7

The Rainbow Gang  
Chapter 7 - Price of Victory  
By Mega Raichu

Pikachu stood in his usual spot, in front of the ruined reactor, but this time, he was not lost in his thoughts. This time his mind was stuck on the wonderful thought that his plan was working. The Voice had even congratulated him on his fine work, and that pleased Pikachu even more. He was totally at ease. Nothing could upset his mood.

"Um, sir?" Pikelle's voice from behind him asked. "Boss Alakazam is here to see you."

That could upset his mood. Pikachu sighed. He knew this would happen and had planned ahead. His psychics had given him a mind reading shield. Not even Alakazam could read his mind. Pikachu followed Pikelle to the meeting room. Alakazam stood as the two mice entered. Pikachu dismissed Pikelle with a wave of his hand. She left the room and closed the door.

"What's the meaning of this?" Alakazam asked, getting right to the point.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Pikachu replied, suppressing a smile.

Alakazam slammed his fist on the table that separated them.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! You're building an army!"

"My dear friend." Pikachu said in an all-innocent tone of voice. "I am not building an army. I am merely providing a home for the less fortunate. Those bug gang members were more than happy to accept my invitation."

"Invitation?"

"I merely extended an invitation for them to join up with a neutral force so they would not have to worry about Blastoise hunting them down. You know as well as I do how he can be."

Alakazam had been secretly trying to read Pikachu's mind, but he found nothing incriminating. It angered him, but Alakazam hid the emotion from Pikachu.

"You're hiding something."

"I most certainly am not. How long have you known me? I've never hid anything from anyone."

"Understatement of the year." The Voice quietly remarked.

"Hmpf." Alakazam muttered. "There's no way that my gang is going to go out to a rumble just so you could have a chance to gather some of my forces."

Pikachu smiled.

"Don't you dare." The voice interjected.

"Don't what? I want to call his bluff." Pikachu thought.

"That's what he wants you to do. If you call his bluff right now, then he will probably call you out for a rumble. You aren't strong enough to face him yet. Let him have his way for now."

"If I do, he may end up being called out anyway and will have no choice but to fight in a rumble, I see."

Pikachu focused on Alakazam.

"Alright Alakazam, have it your way."

Alakazam almost fell back. He wasn't expecting Pikachu to give in like that.

"You've changed Pikachu."

"How so?"

"Before you would have not thought twice about arguing with me."

"Well, I guess I've grown up a little."

"Then I suppose my business is concluded here."

Alakazam stood, and teleported out. Pikachu stood and left the room. Pikelle was conversing with some of the other female gang members, but she quickly ended her conversations and rushed over to Pikachu. Pikachu and Pikelle headed toward the front of the compound.

"It's been a long day Pikelle. I think I'll go home." Pikachu said.

"Yes sir." She said.

"Quit calling me sir. My name is Pikachu." Pikachu said.

He opened the door, and smiled at her before closing it behind him. Pikachu started walking down the path to his home.

It wasn't long before Pikachu saw Alakazam again. Only a few days had passed since their last meeting. Alakazam sat in the same chair, in the same room they had conversed in earlier.

"Now Charizard wants to rumble." Alakazam said.

"So? Why bother me?" Pikachu asked. "Looking for support? Well I'm sorry. I'm neutral remember?"

"It's not that. I want you to stay away from the rumble."

"I'll do as I please Alakazam. I can go anywhere and do anything as long as I don't interfere with the battle."

"Hmpf. Just stay out of my way." Alakazam said as he teleported.

"Do you think he knows?" Pikachu thought to the Voice.

"Its not possible. But he's probably just guessing your motives. As long as he doesn't find out that he's right, that little bit of doubt will remain in his mind. So he can't really do anything to you as long as that doubt is there." The Voice said.

"Good enough for me."

"You are going to the battle right?"

"Of course. I need to be there to extend my invitation."

"Oh, good."

"Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity."

Pikachu shrugged and walked out of the room.

Once again, the battle lines were drawn. This time the fire gang stood at one end, and the psychic gang at the other. Pikachu, his two brothers, and the younger Raichu's children stood on a hill, watching as the two veteran gangs prepared themselves for battle.

"This will be better than the last rumble huh papa?" One of the Pichus piped up in an excited voice.

"Much better." Raichu said.

"These two gangs have been around for as long as I can remember." The older Raichu said.

Pikachu overheard the conversation, and had to admit that he too was excited about seeing this battle. Memories of the rumble between the electric gang and the psychic gang flooded into his mind. He was curious to see if the psychic gang had improved over these past few years.

"What about you Voice? Are you excited about this battle?" Pikachu thought.

The Voice did not respond. Pikachu turned his attention to the upcoming battle, ignoring the Voice's odd silence. Soon it seemed as though the two gangs were ready to fight. Alakazam moved to the front of his forces and Charizard made a similar move. Alakazam stared at Charizard, reading the fire lizard's mind. Charizard stood, completely unaware that Alakazam was poking around in his mind, and wore a completely obvious expression of overconfidence on his face. Alakazam pointed forward issuing a silent psychic command to his troops. The psychic gang surged forward. Charizard let out a monstrous roar and the fire gang rushed towards the advancing psychic pokémon. The two armies clashed in an explosion of fire and raw psychic energy. The two armies battled on for what seemed like an eternity. As the battle raged on, Pikachu began to feel a twinge of pain in his head. It only started out as a small annoying pain, but soon it grew into a migraine. He began to rub his temples. The eldest Raichu looked over and noticed Pikachu's predicament.

"You okay?" Raichu asked.

"Umf… Just got this awful headache." Pikachu said. "I'll be fine."

"Must be from all that psychic energy being thrown around. Let's go home." Raichu said.

Before Pikachu could argue, Raichu looked over to the younger Raichu, who was totally engrossed in the battle, as was his children, who were rooting for different sides.

"Hey!" The older Raichu shouted.

The younger Raichu turned to face his older brother.

"Pikachu's not well. I'm taking him back home. You deal with things on this end." The older Raichu said.

The younger Raichu gave his older brother an affirmative nod and turned back to the battle at hand. The children cheered as the battle raged on. The older Raichu led Pikachu back to the Rainbow Gang headquarters.

Back at the headquarters, Pikachu's migraine only got worse. Raichu was getting worried. The gang's doctor, a Chansey, looked him over and announced that there was nothing wrong with him. Some of the gang's psychics tried to tell what was wrong, but came up blank.

"Bah! Leave me alone!" Pikachu declared as he pushed his way towards his usual spot.

His older brother watched as Pikachu walked away. Pikachu tried to shake off the pain with a head shake but it did not help any. The pain was bothering him so much that he did not notice that Pikelle was following him.

"Pikachu?" She asked.

Pikachu jumped.

"Oh it's you." He said.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

He turned back towards the ruins, trying to clear his mind. They stood there for a long while. Pikachu could hear the voices of Raichu's children as they entered the complex. Pikachu smiled as he turned and left the ruins to greet his brother.

"Oh but if it were really that easy." The Voice suddenly said.

Pikachu blacked out.

Back | Story Start | Forward


	8. The Rainbow Gang Chapter 8

The Rainbow Gang  
Chapter 8 - Coming Out  
By Mega Raichu

"….chu!"

"Pi….u?"

".ika..u!"

Pikachu could just barely make out the voices of his friends and family. He could feel their presence around him. He could also feel their fears and worries. Somehow his mind had expanded. It had expanded to make room. To make room for something else. Someone else. Someone dangerous.

"Pikachu!" It was his eldest brother.

Pikachu groaned.

"Oh! He moved!" Pikette's voice said in surprise.

"Get a Chansey!" The younger Raichu's voice shouted.

Pikachu felt numb all over. He could feel something in his mind trying to take over. But no matter how hard he resisted, he could not fight it.

"Voice? What happened?" Pikachu thought.

"Don't you get it Pikachu?" The Voice responded.

"Get what?" Pikachu asked. "What have you done?"

"Don't you realize who I am?" 

"I don't understand."

"Listen to the sound of my voice."

Pikachu's eyes shot open. A look of fear became plastered on his face.

"Pikachu!" The younger Raichu exclaimed.

"No time!" Pikachu shouted. "He's… he's coming!"

"Who's coming?" The older Raichu asked.

"You need to rest!" Pikette grabbed Pikachu's arm.

He shoved her away.

"There's no time! We have to… AAAH!" Pikachu clutched his head and doubled over in pain.

Everyone was silent as Pikachu laid there, holding his head and groaning. Suddenly his groaning stopped. The younger Raichu took a step forward, but stopped when Pikachu made a sudden movement. He began to shake slightly. Then he began to laugh. At first it was a silent laughter, but he got louder and louder until his laughter filled the room.

"Pikelle, get the kids out of here." Raichu whispered to his wife.

She complied and quickly got the Pichus out of the complex. Raichu turned back to his younger brother. Pikachu was now on his feet, still laughing. But his laughing soon slowed until he stood there, staring at his brothers with a grin on his face.

"What's so damn funny?" The younger Raichu asked.

Pikachu smirked.

"Haven't you figured it out by now?" Pikachu asked, only his voice was different.

"Pikachu? What's wrong with you?" The younger Raichu asked.

"Wait! That's not Pikachu!" The older Raichu said.

"Go ahead Raichu. Say it loud so everyone can hear!" Pikachu said.

Pikette, the younger Raichu, and the other gang members stared at the older Raichu.

"I can't believe that you're alive, Mewtwo!" The older Raichu said.

"That's right! And you're all invited to my… coming out party!" Mewtwo said with a smirk.

The younger Raichu stepped forward.

"Get out of my brother's body!" He shouted.

A blue aura formed around Pikachu/Mewtwo's body. He floated up into the air.

"And if I don't?" Mewtwo asked.

Raichu took another step forward.

"Don't do it Raichu!" His older brother shouted. "You don't stand a chance!"

"You should listen to your brother."

Raichu didn't say anything. They stood there for a few moments, staring each other down. Suddenly, Raichu lunged at Pikachu/Mewtwo. But Pikachu/Mewtwo dodged and launched a psybeam attack at Raichu. Raichu was expecting it and rolled away and launched a thunderbolt at Pikachu/Mewtwo. The attack scored, but Pikachu/Mewtwo was not affected by the attack. Raichu stood in disbelief.

"Since I now inhabit your brother's body, I also take on all of his physical attributes." Mewtwo said. "Electric attacks won't even phase me now."

Raichu stood, staring at disbelief, trying to think of a way to defeat Mewtwo. But while Raichu hesitated, Mewtwo launched another psybeam attack, sending Raichu through a nearby window. Pikachu/Mewtwo smirked and floated through the hole in the window. Pikachu/Mewtwo made a soft landing and looked around for Raichu.

"Where are you Raichu? Hiding?" Mewtwo asked with a taunting tone.

"Right here!" Raichu shouted from a tree.

Pikachu/Mewtwo turned to face Raichu and saw that Raichu had leapt from the tree and was flying down towards him. Pikachu/Mewtwo didn't have time to react. Raichu smashed into Pikachu/Mewtwo. They both slammed into the ground and slid for a few feet. Raichu began punching Pikachu/Mewtwo until Pikachu/Mewtwo threw Raichu off with a psychic attack. Raichu arced as he flew through the air, but he twisted around and landed on his feet. Raichu wasted no time and launched himself at Pikachu/Mewtwo once again. But this time Pikachu/Mewtwo was ready and stopped Raichu in midair with telekinesis. Pikachu/Mewtwo floated up into the air and flew away from the complex, dragging Raichu against the ground behind him as he flew. When they had gotten some distance away from the complex, Pikachu/Mewtwo threw his arms forward, sending Raichu flying forward. Raichu hit the ground again and slid forward for a few moments and then slowly came to a stop. Raichu lay there unmoving for a few moments. Pikachu/Mewtwo floated over to where Raichu had stopped and landed a few feet away. He smirked as Raichu tried to pull himself to his feet. Pikachu/Mewtwo allowed Raichu a few moments to get to his feet and regain his bearings.

"Your older brother couldn't defeat me." Mewtwo said. "What makes you think that you can?"

Raichu sneered and launched himself at Pikachu/Mewtwo, catching him off guard. Raichu began whaling on Pikachu/Mewtwo with mega punch after mega punch. Each hit Raichu landed caused more blood to flow from Pikachu/Mewtwo's mouth.

"Brother stop!" Pikachu's voice resounded.

Raichu stopped in mid-punch, his eyes widened with disbelief.

"Why are you doing this?" Pikachu asked.

"I… I…" Raichu stuttered.

"You're a fool!" Mewtwo's voice shot out.

Pikachu/Mewtwo threw Raichu off of him with a massive psychic blast. Pikachu/Mewtwo stood up as Raichu got to his feet.

"Ha ha ha ha! You are such a fool Raichu!" Mewtwo said. "Did you really believe that Pikachu is still in here? Ha!"

"Oh brother! Please save me!" Pikachu's voice said.

"Pikachu!" Raichu shouted.

"I own this body now Raichu! And there's nothing you can do about it! I control everything about this body! Attacks, defenses, even the voice!" Mewtwo replied.

"There is one thing I can do!" Raichu said angrily.

"Try me." Mewtwo said, motioning to Raichu to bring it on.

Raichu launched himself at Pikachu/Mewtwo once again, but this time, his strategy was different. He quickly used his agility attack and suddenly was behind Pikachu/Mewtwo. He grabbed Pikachu/Mewtwo's arms and pulled them behind his back. Then he began to charge himself.

  
The older Raichu, Pikette, and Pikelle ran towards the place where Raichu and Mewtwo were fighting. Pikelle had left her Pichu's in the care of one of her brothers so that she could come and help her husband. 

"What's going on Raichu?" Pikelle asked as they ran.

"Mewtwo has taken over Pikachu's body! He's trying to bring about his own resurrection!" Raichu said between breaths.

"What chance does Raichu have against Mewtwo?" Pikette asked.

"About zero to none." Raichu replied grimly.

The three arrived as Raichu had put Pikachu/Mewtwo into the arm lock.

"No! He's gonna…" The older Raichu started.

There was a loud explosion and a great expansion of energy. The older Raichu grabbed both of the girls and dived behind a large rock. The shockwave of the energy passed over the rock . The wind whipped over them. The older Raichu looked up as the light died down, just in time to see the younger Raichu's body fly one way, and Pikachu's body fly in the opposite direction. Raichu ran off in the direction the younger Raichu flew. The two girls followed him. They found themselves in a forest area. Then they found Raichu's battered body. Blood was flowing from his mouth and nose, and he was unconscious.

"Dumb kid." The older Raichu said as he approached his younger brother.

"Oh Raichu… why?" Pikelle asked as she lifted his head.

Together, the three of them carried him back to the complex.

  
Atop Mount Moon, a Pikachu's unmoving body lies on a large boulder. His eyes slowly crack open. He looks up to the sky and smiles. And he begins to laugh. 

Back | Story Start | Forward


	9. The Rainbow Gang Chapter 9

The Rainbow Gang  
Chapter 9 - What now?  
By Mega Raichu

The eldest Raichu, Pikette, and Pikelle stood around the younger Raichu, now in the Rainbow Gang's infirmary, while a Chansey tended to his wounds.

"He was foolish to go head on against Mewtwo." The older Raichu said.

"It must run in the family." Pikette said.

"What are we going to do?" Pikelle asked.

"First off, you're going home." Raichu said.

"What!? Home?" Pikelle asked, taken aback.

"Raichu!" Pikette said with an angry look.

"Both of you. Go home." Raichu said.

"What!? Why?" Pikette asked.

"You're both tired. Pikette, you have a family to look after. Pikelle, you don't need to be here right now." Raichu said.

"But..." Pikelle started.

"Being here isn't helping. You should go home and get some rest." Raichu said.

Pikelle stared at the old Raichu for a few moments, and then left without another word.

"Raichu..." Pikette started.

"Go home with your children, Pikette. They don't need to see their father like this." Raichu said silently.

Pikette shook her head and walked out of the room silently. Once Pikette had left, Raichu started rubbing his temples.

"I'm getting too old for this." He said.

"Heh... giving up already?" The younger Raichu asked weakly.

"Raichu! How long have you been awake!?" The older Raichu asked.

"Long enough. I didn't want Pikette to yell at me."

"Yeah, I'm going to do that for her. What the hell were you thinking!?"

"It runs in the family."

The older Raichu opened his mouth to speak, but closed it instead and shook his head.

"I suppose it does. But going head to head against an enemy that you have no chance of defeating!? That's not being headstrong, Raichu. That's stupidity."

"Nothing we haven't done before."

"Well back then we had all the gangs to back us up."

"True, but Mewtwo wasn't at full strength. I thought I could take him."

"Do me a favor Raichu. Let me do the thinking from now on."

"Okay, so start thinking. What do we do now?"

"Alakazam has a plan."

Raichu's wounds were quickly healed up care of the softboiled ability from the resident Chansey. Raichu was quickly up and running the gang like he had never stopped being the boss. Being in charge was natural to him, as he had been the boss since he defeated his older brother before their rumble with the Psychic Gang way back when Pikachu was still a young Pichu. It was a bit more complex than before, as now he was dealing with more than just electric types. Now he had to contend with Pokemon of every type. But with his older brother looking over his shoulder, things were moving smoothly.

"Just like the good ol' days." Raichu commented.

"Hm? Like what?" His older brother asked.

"Just like when I first became the boss."

"Well I think things are a little more different now."

"Yes, of course. So where's Alakazam?"

"He'll be here."

Alakazam, being as punctual as ever, arrived right on time. Pikelle had a conference area prepared for his arrival, and she ushered the three Pokemon into that area, and promptly left them to their meeting.

"So what do you have for us?" The younger Raichu asked, getting right to the point.

"This." Alakazam said as he produced a strange looking collar.

"What is it?" The younger Raichu asked.

"It is a powerful psychic collar." Alakazam said.

"What does it do?" The older Raichu asked, curiously.

"Simply put, it will block all the psychic powers of the wearer. It will also disable all motor functions of the body." Alakazam explained.

"Meaning?" The younger Raichu asked.

"Meaning, if we put this on Mewtwo, he won't be able to use his powers or move at all. He'll be completely disabled." Alakazam said.

"Geez! It's like trying to put a bell on an Arcanine!" The younger Raichu exclaimed.

"It can't be that hard." The older Raichu commented. "I would think that Alakazam has an idea of how to get this thing on Mewtwo."

"Well actually..." Alakazam started.

Both brothers looked over at Alakazam.

"I was kind of hoping that you two would be able to come up with a plan." Alakazam said quietly.

The older Raichu shook his head.

"We'll think of something." The older Raichu said.

"Now here's the million dollar question. What do we do once we get this collar on him?" The younger Raichu asked.

"Now, for that, I do have a plan." Alakazam said proudly.

"Then we should focus on how to get this collar on Mewtwo." The younger Raichu said.

"Alright, let's brainstorm." The older Raichu said.

"Mewtwo is a psychic trapped in an electric's body. Can we use that to our advantage?" Alakazam asked.

"The only thing that could get close to Mewtwo would be a dark type." The older Raichu said.

The younger Raichu looked over at his brother. The older Raichu looked over at his younger brother. They were both on the same track.

"Jolteon." They both said.

"You want me to do what!?" Jolteon asked.

"We need you to get in contact with Umbreon." The younger Raichu said.

"You're asking the impossible!" Jolteon said.

"Why is it so impossible?" The older Raichu asked, confused.

"Umbreon is always moving. There's no way for me to know where he is at any given time!" Jolteon said.

"What about Espeon? Would he know?" Alakazam asked.

"Well... maybe. But..." Jolteon started.

"Perfect. I can locate Espeon. All psychics can find each other." Alakazam said.

"Well get to it." The younger Raichu said.

Alakazam sat down and concentrated. Purple waves of energy began to emanate from his body as his mind worked feverishly trying to locate the psychic energy wavelength of Epseon. His mind scanned the entire world, going through each path, cave, field, and forest of the world until at last, he found Espeon sunning himself in a field outside of Fuchsia.

"Espeon!" Alakazam's voice rang out inside Espeon's head.

Espeon leapt to his feet.

"Who's there?" He asked, looking around his immediate vicinity.

"I am Boss Alakazam of the Psychic Gang. We met before during the battle with Mewtwo. I am contacting you through mental telepathy." Alakazam said.

"Oh yes. Alakazam." Espeon calmed down and laid back down and started soaking in some more sunlight. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm on permanent vacation?"

"We need your help in locating Umbreon."

"Umbreon? What do you need him for?"

"We need a dark type's help."

"For what?"

"Mewtwo has returned."

Espeon remained silent for a few moments.

"Tell me everything."

Alakazam then relayed the entire story of how Mewtwo had taken over Pikachu's body and was trying to bring about his own resurrection.

"This isn't good." Espeon said after a long silence.

Alakazam didn't comment.

"Alright then. Umbreon always moves at night. But he always stays in the same places on different days. It's Friday today isn't it? Today, he's sleeping in Diglett's Cave. Not too far from you. But you need to get there before nightfall. He hates to move at daylight so he runs around at night, for obvious reasons."

"Thank you Espeon. You've been a tremendous help."

"Just pray that Mewtwo doesn't try to resurrect the Dogs of War."

"We will do so. Thank you again."

Deep within Diglett's Cave, Umbreon snoozes soundly in a dark, secluded corner of the tunnel. Suddenly and without warning, a sandshrew pops out of the ground a short distance away from the sleeping pokemon. The younger Raichu clambers out of the hole and dusts himself off.

"What a way for a raichu to travel : underground." Raichu said as he wiped the last of the dust from his chest.

He looked around, squinting to see, but couldn't see a thing.

"Time to shed a little light on the subject." Raichu said as he used his flash ability.

His tail and cheeks suddenly illuminated very brightly and lit up the entire tunnel. Umbreon, startled, jumped to his feet and tried to run. But since he was blinded by the light, he stumbled head first into a wall.

"Hey! Turn out that light!" Umbreon said as he held his head with his front paws.

"Opps. Sorry." Raichu said as he stopped his flash ability.

"What the heck were you thinking, using a flash attack while I'm sleeping huh?" Umbreon asked.

"Umbreon, look, we need your help."

"My help? For what?

"Mewtwo has returned, and we need your help so we can stop him."

"Why me?"

"You're the only dark type we know."

"Good reason. Alright, what do I have to do?"

  
Alakazam's plan was coming together. Now they had the means to stop Mewtwo, and someone who's able to get close to Mewtwo, and he had a plan of what to do with Mewtwo, once they had him. 

"So who's going to go with me?" Umbreon asked.

"Well I'm definitely going." The younger Raichu piped up.

"And I suppose I should go with you, so I can keep you out of trouble." The older Raichu said.

"Count me out." Alakazam said. "I don't stand a chance against Mewtwo. You're better off without me."

"Well you can still help." The younger Raichu said.

"How's that?" Alakazam asked.

"Find him." The older Raichu said, once again, on the same mental track with his younger brother.

Alakazam nodded and sat down. He began to concentrate. His mind telepathically searched every field, forest, cave, and path of the world. It took him a few moments, but he finally found Mewtwo.

"I found him. He's in Mt. Moon." Alakazam announced.

"Then that's where we're going." The younger Raichu said.

Back | Story Start | Forward


	10. The Rainbow Gang Chapter 10

The Rainbow Gang Chapter 10.
    The Road to Mt Moon.
    Guest chaptered by Cullen Pittman
    The sun was setting so it was time for the two Raichus to go off to Mt. Moon
    and save Pikachu who had been possessed by the evil Mewtwo. The reason they
    waited till sunset was because their secret weapon, Umbreon, only traveled
    around at night. The three Pokemon walked through the beautiful starry night
    getting closer and closer to Mt. Moon.
    "Do you still have that collar?" the older Raichu asked the younger.
    "Sure do", said younger Raichu sadly as he held it up. "I just can't believe
    it's come to this", he moaned. "I have to collar my own little brother like
    some kind of pet."
    "I don't like it either", said older Raichu. "But Alakazam said we have to put
    this collar around him to keep him motionless and powerless. And remember.
    We're actually collaring Mewtwo so we can help Pikachu."
    "Okay, I'll look at it that way", said younger Raichu. "Thank you brother."
    "My pleasure sport", said older Raichu.
    Umbreon was just walking silently beside them paying no attention to the two
    Raichus' conversation. Then he noticed something coming up from the horizon.
    "Hey, what's that?" he asked.
    "What's what?" asked older Raichu as they looked and saw a cloud of dust moving
    closer and closer.
    "Is that a sandstorm?" asked younger Raichu.
    "More like a duststorm!" gasped older Raichu. "Where's a dustbuster when you
    need one?!"
    "It's much worse", said Umbreon in a calm voice. "It's a stampede." Sure enough
    the dust came from a herd of stampeding Stantlers who were running like crazy.
    "And they're heading our way!" shouted older Raichu.
    "How am I gonna explain to my family when I come home with hoof prints on my
    fur?!" cried younger Raichu.
    "Quick, stand by me!" shouted Umbreon. The Raichus stood next to Umbreon while
    he created a reflect dome protecting themselves from the rushing Stantlers. The
    Stantlers just ran around the dome while some of them jumped and climbed over
    it. Once the Stantlers were gone, Umbreon ceased his reflect power.
    "Whew, that was close", said older Raichu.
    "Thanks Umbreon", said younger Raichu as he patted Umbreon's head.
    "Please do not touch me", said Umbreon while giving the younger Raichu a slight
    mean look backing him away. Just then, one last Stantler started to run up to
    them.
    "Run for your lives!" cried the Stantler. "Before it gets you!"
    "What's gonna get us?" asked older Raichu.
    "THAAAATTT!" cried the Stantler as he ran away from the group. Everyone
    turned around and shivered at what they saw. A giant 40 foot Gengar was
    marching up towards them. It had scary red eyes and a big toothy grin that
    looked really hungry.
    "Where did that come from?!" gasped younger Raichu.
    "Who cares?!" cried older Raichu. "What I care about it surviving! Thunderbolt
    attack!" The Raichus launched their thunderbolt attacks at the Gengar, but they
    just went right through its dark skin not harming it. Then Gengar started
    coming closer.
    "I'll stop it with a confuse ray!" said Umbreon as he launched a confuse ray at
    Gengar, but Gengar kept marching not a bit confused.
    "I thought confuse rays always hits the opponent?!" gasped younger Raichu.
    "What kind of Pokemon is this?!"
    "I wonder", said Umbreon as he curiously ran over to the slowly marching Gengar.
    "Umbreon, what are you doing?!" shouted older Raichu.
    "You're gonna get yourself eaten!" shouted younger Raichu.
    "Trust me", said Umbreon as he sat down on the grass just as Gengar reached a
    hand down to grab him. But suddenly, the hand just went through Umbreon like
    it wasn't a real hand. Then the Gengar vanished in a puff of black smoke.
    "That wasn't a real Gengar after all, it was just an illusion", said younger
    Raichu relieved.
    "It was definitely one of Mewtwo's psychic tricks", said Umbreon as he walked
    back to the Raichus.
    "But how did you know?" asked older Raichu.
    "Elementary", said Umbreon. "When I figured that a completely accurate attack
    like confuse ray didn't affect that Pokemon. I concluded that it wasn't a real
    Pokemon. So I figured there would be no real danger."
    "For a dark-type you certainly aren't dim", smiled younger Raichu.
    "And don't you forget it", said Umbreon. "Now let's get moving. I want to end
    this quest before the sun comes out." And the three Pokemon continued their
    journey.
    * * * * * *
    The Umbreon and the Raichus were now standing at the foot of Mt. Moon. "Exactly
    how do we climb this huge thing?" asked older Raichu.
    "Gee, I don't know", said younger Raichu. "Our paws aren't really made for
    mountain climbing." Just then, an avalanche of boulders started rolling down
    the mountain.
    "Geodudes!" cried older Raichu as they saw the angry red glowing eyes and arms
    on those rolling boulders. Sure enough, they were Geodudes.
    "Wait a minute", said younger Raichu. "This all could be another one of
    Mewtwo's illusions." Then he felt some real pebbles hit him in the face.
    "These pebbles are real!" cried younger Raichu. "If so. Those Geodudes must be
    too! Quick brother, thunderbolt those rocks back!" The two Raichus launched
    their thunderbolts, but they did no damage since ground-type Geodudes were
    immune to electric attacks. The Geodudes kept getting closer and closer as
    Umbreon calmly studied their red eyes.
    "No doubt those Geodudes are under Mewtwo's mind control", said Umbreon. "I
    guess it's up to me to save the day again." Then Umbreon released a powerful
    mean look attack causing all the Geodudes to stop rolling and sit on the
    mountain quietly as their eyes stopped glowing red. "We can use them as
    stepping stones", said Umbreon as he leapt on top of one Geodude after another.
    The two Raichus stood there silent for a second, then climbed on top of the
    paralyzed Geodudes up to the entrance of Mt. Moon.
    * * * * * *
    Finally, they reached the entrance to the cave where Mewtwo dwelled. But now,
    something blue and blubbery was blocking the entrance. "Where did Mewtwo get
    such a big blue bean bag chair?" asked older Raichu.
    "And since when does a bean bag chair snore?" asked younger Raichu as they
    heard heavy snoring coming from the big blue object.
    "That's because it's not a bean bag chair", said Umbreon. "It's a Snorlax." Sure
    enough there was a 1000 pound Snorlax sleeping away while blocking the entrance
    to the cave.
    "Come on big guy, move it!" groaned older Raichu as he tried to shake the
    sleeping Snorlax awake. But the Snorlax just rolled over almost squashing the
    Raichu if the younger one hadn't yanked him out of the way in time.
    "Thank you my friend", said older Raichu.
    "My pleasure", said younger Raichu. "I just don't see why this big oaf has to
    choose this particular spot to take its month long siesta!"
    "No doubt Mewtwo must've summoned it here to keep intruders like us out while
    he's sleeping", said Umbreon.
    "So now what do we do?!" demanded older Raichu. "There's no way we can push
    away something that heavy without it rolling over us!"
    "I've heard that the only thing that can awaken a Snorlax is the music from a
    Pokeflute", said younger Raichu. "But where in the world are we going to get
    one?" Just then, an object materialized right in front of younger Raichu. "A
    Pokeflute!" he said as the flute floated into his hands.
    "But where did it come from?" gasped older Raichu.
    "There's a note attached to it", said younger Raichu as he read it out loud. "I
    thought you could use this flute for a situation like this. Signed: Alakazam."
    "Well how do you like that?" smiled older Raichu. "Even though old Al couldn't
    join us, he still finds a ways to help us. Go ahead and start tooting
    brother."
    "It's a good thing I took band in school", smiled younger Raichu as he played a
    happy tune on the flute. Suddenly, the Snorlax woke up with a loud yawn and
    stood up. It then looked at the two Raichus with an angry face and started
    charging after them.
    "Why is he angry?!" cried older Raichu. "I thought that was a nice tune you
    played!"
    "Even though I like nice music, I'd be ticked off too if it woke me up from a
    nice sleep!" cried younger Raichu as they ran off with the angry Snorlax waving
    its paws around getting ready to thrash the two.
    "Quick brother, let's use our flash attacks at the same time!" shouted older
    Raichu. Younger Raichu nodded and then they flashed themselves like two
    cameras. "SNOR!" shouted Snorlax as it got blinded causing it to tumble down
    the mountain knocking down most of the paralyzed Geoududes. Both Raichus
    looked down and saw the knocked out Snorlax lying back down on the grass with
    his stomach covered with the many hands of passed out Geodudes.
    "That would make a good front cover for PlayPokemon magazine", laughed older
    Raichu.
    "At least we got it out of the way", said younger Raichu as he pointed to the
    cleared cave entrance. Let's go Umbreon. Uh, Umbreon. Where are you?" The
    Raichus looked around and found no trace of their dark companion.
    "Where did he go?" asked older Raichu.
    "You don't suppose that Snorlax scared him off?" asked younger Raichu.
    "I never knew that a dark type would end up turning white with fear", grumbled
    older Raichu. "Now how are we gonna capture Mewtwo without that coward's
    aid?"
    "We have no choice", said younger Raichu. "All we can do is sneak into that
    cave and hope and pray that Mewtwo will be asleep so we can clamp this collar
    on him. We can't turn back now. My little brother needs me!"
    "You're right", said older Raichu. "Unlike other certain fair-weather Pokemon,
    I'll be by your side." And the two Raichus walked into the cave silently.
    As they traveled through the cave, they heard the sounds of some snoring. "Is
    that another Snorlax?" gasped older Raichu.
    "I don't think so", said younger Raichu. "I recognize that snore! Let's get
    closer." Soon they came across a glowing figure sleeping on a rock shaped like
    a bed.
    "It's Pikachu!" said younger Raichu with tears in his eyes.
    "But he's glowing", said older Raichu.
    "That's the way he always sleeps", said younger Raichu. "He feels that's his
    own built in night light. You wouldn't believe the number of times that kept
    me awake when we were younger!" Then younger Raichu took out the collar and
    slowly approached the sleeping Pikachu. "Don't worry little brother", whispered
    younger Raichu. "Once I get this collar on you, Mewtwo won't be able to have
    any control over you." Just as he reached Pikachu's neck, Pikachu suddenly
    vanished. "What... What just happened?!!" gasped younger Raichu.
    "It was another illusion!" cried older Raichu as he felt a force slam and pin
    him to the wall. The same thing then happened to younger Raichu pinning him
    to the wall too while dropping the collar. Then Pikachu-Mewtwo crawled out of
    the darkness and smiled wickedly at his prisoners.
    "It's so wonderful that you've come to visit me dear brother", said Pikachu-
    Mewtwo evily. "And during the middle of the night too!"
    "You're not my brother!" growled younger Raichu. "You've taken over my little
    brother's body you monster!"
    "You mean these cute little Pikachu cheeks don't make your heart melt?" said
    Pikachu-Mewtwo in a pretend hurt voice. Then he noticed the collar on the
    ground, picked it up, and studied it. "And just what were you going to do with
    this interesting necklace?" he asked.
    "That's none of your Beedrillswax!" shouted older Raichu.
    "Well, let's just see what happens if I clamp it around one of your necks",
    laughed Pikachu-Mewtwo as he tried to fit the collar on each of the Raichus'
    necks, but their necks were too big.
    "I guess this collar is only Pikachu sized", sighed Pikachu-Mewtwo. "I guess
    I'll have to make both your necks thinner!" And he put down the collar and
    squeezed both his palms like he was strangling someone. Both Raichus started
    coughing and gagging for they were both getting strangled by Pikachu-Mewtwo's
    psychic power.
    "All right mister, drop those Raichus!" called out a familiar voice. Pikachu-
    Mewtwo quickly turned around causing him to release the Raichus from his
    psychic grip and drop down on the floor.
    "Who dares say that?!" scowled Pikachu-Mewtwo. Suddenly a pair of red eyes
    appeared in the darkness.
    "I did!" said the voice. "And I suggest you come with us quietly before I do
    something unpleasant to you.
    "You dare threaten the great and powerful Mewtwo?!" growled Pikachu-Mewtwo as
    he released a psychic blast at the stranger. But the red eyes still remained,
    unaffected by the psychic blast. "Oh dear!" whispered Pikachu-Mewtwo nervously.
    "You were warned", said the stranger as he released a shadow ball at Pikachu-
    Mewtwo causing him to cough and pass out.
    "Quick Raichu! Get the collar on him!" called out the voice. Younger Raichu
    quickly grabbed the collar and clamped it around the unconscious Pikachu.
    "Everything will be all right brother", said younger Raichu as he patted
    Pikachu's head.
    "Umbreon, is that you?" asked older Raichu.
    "Who else would it be?" asked Umbreon as he stepped out of the shadows with a
    small smile on his face.
    "Why did you dessert us back there earlier?!" demanded older Raichu. "I didn't
    think you'd be scared of a Snorlax."
    "I had to disappear", explained Umbreon. "If Mewtwo saw me with you two, he'd
    teleport away in fear and we'd never be able to capture him."
    "Well, I want to thank you Umbreon", said younger Raichu. "Thanks to you, we're
    one step closer of freeing my brother."
    "And a very good job you all have done", called out a voice. They all turned
    around and found Alakazam in the cave with them.
    "Alakazam!" gasped older Raichu. "You've decided to come with us after all?"
    "Actually, I only came when I sensed Mewtwo had been captured", said Alakazam.
    "Now I can teleport you all back to headquarters so we can help your brother.
    Then Alakazam concentrated on his teleporting power.
    "It's good to have you back little bro", whispered younger Raichu as they and
    everyone in the cave vanished from sight.
    TO BE CONTINUED!

Back | Story Start | Forward


	11. The Rainbow Gang Chapter 11

The Rainbow Gang  
Chapter 11 - Separation Anxiety  
By Mega Raichu

  
It had been a long night for everyone. Pikachu/Mewtwo was safely locked away with two of the Rainbow Gang's most powerful psychic's guarding the door. The eldest Raichu slept easily in a makeshift bed in a nearby room. The younger Raichu, upon recommendation of his older brother, had gone home to Pikette, but was having trouble falling asleep. He stared up at the canopy of trees in the small wooded area he called home, wondering about many different things. He wondered if Mewtwo had actually taken complete control over Pikachu, and if so, was Pikachu gone? He wondered if they could remove Mewtwo from Pikachu's body. Mewtwo had said that he was in complete control, but he did not say whether or not Pikachu was still present in his mind. Raichu's mind whirled with many more questions of that nature. Pikette stirred next to him and woke up. 

"You okay?" She asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

"You're worried about Pikachu aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Don't worry. Alakazam has always come through for us. All we can do is leave it in his hands."

She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now get some sleep. You have a long day tomorrow." She said.

With her reassurance, he relaxed and closed his eyes. Within moments, he was asleep.

Pikachu/Mewtwo stared at the ceiling of his cell. He was not a very happy pokémon to say the least. He struggled, vainly, to free himself of the collar. But his body, much less his psychic powers, would not respond.

"On the bright side, they will have to take this collar off sooner or later." Mewtwo remarked to himself. "And once I am free of this wretched device, I will destroy them all, starting with that old rat, Raichu."

Pikachu/Mewtwo smiled as he envisioned the many ways he could destroy his enemies. A particularly gruesome method entered his mind and he chuckled at the thought. Unable to sleep, he let his mind wander in that fashion. As night gave way to morning, he had concocted at least a thousand different ways to exact his revenge.

Raichu and his older brother sat in the conference room, waiting for Alakazam to arrive, which he did quite promptly. Raichu motioned for Alakazam to sit and he did so.

"Alright. So now we have him. What do we do with him?" The younger Raichu asked.

"Alakazam and I had discussed this last night after we got back." The older Raichu said.

"Yes. We are going to need the help of a powerful psychic to remove Mewtwo's consciousness from Pikachu's mind." Alakazam said.

"Can't you do it?" The younger Raichu asked.

"No. The process would destroy me mentally." Alakazam replied grimly.

"So who do we get to help us?" The younger Raichu asked.

"We'll enlist the help of an old friend of mine." The older Raichu replied.

"Who?" His younger brother asked.

"You'll find out once we get to Saffron." The older Raichu said with an air of confidence.

The two Raichus, and Alakazam with Pikachu/Mewtwo in tow stood outside a large building. The building was that of a human gym belonging to the psychic gym leader, Sabrina.

"You've got to be kidding." The younger Raichu said. "You know one of Sabrina's lackeys?"

"Not one of her lackeys. Sabrina herself." His older brother replied.

"Impossible. Sabrina is a psychic trainer. She would not befriend an electric type." Alakazam said.

"Watch and learn." The older Raichu said.

He began to search the wall and found a loose panel that was large enough for the group to enter. They walked in and found themselves inside the walls of the gym. Raichu motioned for the others to wait. He pushed open another panel. Raichu emerged into the arena area of the gym where Sabrina met her challengers. At the far end of the arena, Sabrina was conversing with one of her aides.

"Sabrina, we have a visitor. Should I have it removed?" The aide asked.

Sabrina looked over at Raichu. Recognition hit her like a lead weight. She smiled and walked over to him. She bent down and patted Raichu on the head. Raichu smiled as she started to stroke his fur. Then she lifted him and hugged him like a big teddy bear.

"Of course not. This Raichu is my friend." She said happily.

"Chu!" Raichu replied with a happy tone.

"Go now. We have a lot of catching up to do." She said to the aide dismissing him.

The aide left the room. Sabrina put Raichu down and sat down next to him.

"My it has been a long time since I last saw you my friend. You've gotten so big." She said.

She reached into her coat and pulled out a treat for him. Raichu happily accepted the treat.

"How is your family?" She asked.

Raichu looked sadly down at the floor.

"What is it? Did something happen?" She asked. "No wait. No need to tell me. I'll just read your mind and find out for myself."

She placed her hand on his head. She had been fully aware of the presence of the gangs of pokémon as had all the humans in Kanto. She was also fully aware of the battle with Mewtwo and Raichu's part in that massive battle. His memories began to flood into her head. She saw the entire story of how Mewtwo had taken over Pikachu's mind and how they had captured Mewtwo with the psychic collar. And the idea of removing Mewtwo from Pikachu's mind also appeared in her mind. She removed her hand from his head and sat in thought. Humans rarely interacted with the pokémon gangs. In fact there was a section of the Kanto police force dedicated to keeping the peace between the gangs, which was made up entirely of pokémon.

"You appear to be in quite a dilemma my friend." She said.

Raichu pointed towards the wall that he came in from.

"Oh, you brought them with you?" She asked. "Well, bring them here and I'll see what I can do."

Raichu scampered, as best he could, over to the loose panel. His younger brother wore a sarcastic expression on his face.

"That was the most pathetic display ever." He said.

"Well I think it's a good thing to have friends in high places." The older Raichu replied.

He then led the group over to Sabrina. She lifted Pikachu up and inspected the collar.

"This is a very powerful device you have here." She remarked.

"It may be able to hold me in place for now, but it has to come off some time." Mewtwo said.

Sabrina put Pikachu/Mewtwo on the ground.

"Yes, Mewtwo has ingrained himself deep in this Pikachu's mind. It will be very difficult to separate them. It will require a large amount of psychic power to do it. But Alakazam and myself alone won't be able to accomplish this." Sabrina reported. "But if we also enlist the powers of my pokémon, Kadabra, then we should be able to pull it off. Kadabra has been training very hard to become a very powerful psychic, like myself."

Sabrina looked around her arena and frowned.

"But I'm afraid we won't be able to do it here. We need to do it in a place of low psychic interference. And I think I know just the place." Sabrina announced, then looked over at Alakazam. "After this is done, I would like to take possession of that collar. It would be a most interesting subject of study."

Alakazam nodded. Sabrina closed her eyes and concentrated. The world swirled sickeningly around them. Raichu and his older brother blacked out. When they came to, they were in a completely different environment. Walls of brown stone surrounded them. A tunnel at one end of the room was the only exit. Sabrina was already preparing the two other psychics for the separation. Alakazam and Kadabra sat side by side, meditating as Sabrina placed Pikachu/Mewtwo on a boulder in the center of the room.

"Where are we?" The older Raichu inquired.

"Mt. Moon." Sabrina replied.

The old Raichu was taken aback.

"You can understand me?" He asked.

"Kadabra is acting as a psychic translator for her." Alakazam said.

"Why are we in Mt. Moon?" The younger Raichu asked, slightly confused.

"There is little to no psychic interference in here, meaning that there are no psychic waves coming from other pokémon or humans that will interfere with the separation." Sabrina said. "If there were, there could be serious side affects."

"Such as?" The younger Raichu asked, not really understanding Sabrina's explanation.

"Such as the destruction of our minds." Sabrina said. "If there were some kind of interference, the power we are putting into the separation could backfire on us, and the feedback would be devastating. It would, in a sense, turn the three of us into vegetables."

"Heavy." The younger Raichu said.

"Is there any chance that we could interfere?" The older Raichu asked.

"No. You don't have psychic wavelengths strong enough to interfere." Sabrina explained. "You do have some wavelengths, everyone does, but they aren't strong enough to do any kind of damage."

With all that cleared up, Sabrina sat between the two psychic pokémon and closed her eyes. Alakazam and Kadabra followed suit. Raichu and his older brother watched in amazement. Waves of energy began to emanate from the three psychics. After a few moments, Pikachu/Mewtwo began to glow. His eyes widened as he began to float in the air. Mewtwo had been strangely quiet during the whole episode. No threats, no begging, no nothing. The older Raichu stepped forward.

"Any last words Mewtwo?" He asked.

Pikachu/Mewtwo floated in the air silently. The older Raichu shook his head. Sabrina and the two psychic pokémon concentrated their power on Mewtwo's psychic wavelength. There was a bright flash that lasted for a few moments and then the sound of a small explosion as Mewtwo's soul was ripped from Pikachu's small body. When the light and sound faded away, Pikachu was laying unconscious on the boulder. Sabrina went over to Pikachu and placed a hand on his head.

"Mewtwo is no longer in Pikachu." Sabrina reported.

Then Sabrina removed the collar from Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" The older Raichu cried as he went over to Pikachu.

Pikachu began to stir.

"Ugh. What... what happened?" He asked weakly.

"You're okay!" His older brother said happily.

"Uh guys." The younger Raichu said suddenly. "What's that?"

The younger Raichu was pointing to a ball of pure light hovering above and behind Pikachu's body. Suddenly two beams of light shot out from the ball and slammed into Alakazam and Sabrina. Alakazam and Sabrina cried out in pain as their psychic powers were being drained. Suddenly the ball began to take a new shape. It took the shape of Mewtwo. When the beams of light finished their duty with Alakazam and Sabrina, Mewtwo had regained his true form, and all of his power. Alakzam and Sabrina collapsed to the ground. Mewtwo's laughter filled the room. The older Raichu pulled Pikachu away from Mewtwo and into the arms of the younger Raichu. Then turned back to Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo! What? How!?" The younger Raichu asked in horror.

"Since I knew I would not be able to inhabit the body of that Pikachu anymore, I had to make a body more suitable to my needs. So I crafted a body made of pure psychic energy!" Mewtwo said.

"There's no way you could have known!" The older Raichu said.

"Oh but there is. Thanks to Alakazam." Mewtwo said. "When he was searching for me, I connected with his mind and read it. I found out the entire plan. I knew he would need another powerful psychic to separate me from that Pikachu. So I prepared myself to create this body when they used their energy to remove me. I simply used the energy they used on me to my advantage!"

"So that's why it was so easy to capture you." The younger Raichu said, enraged.

"Exactly. I didn't even put up much of a fight did I?" Mewtwo said with a smirk. "I had several other pokémon under my control just waiting to take that pathetic dark type down. But I held them back so that I could bring about my own resurrection!"

The older Raichu looked over at the three psychics. Sabrina and Alakazam were out cold. Kadabra looked over at Raichu.

"I can teleport two away at one time." He said telepathically.

The older Raichu looked back at his two younger brothers. Pikachu was in no condition to fight, and the younger Raichu had already proven that he was pretty much ineffective against Mewtwo. He sighed. He looked over at Kadabra. The expression on his face told Kadabra to get everyone out of this place. Kadabra nodded and teleported Sabrina and Alakazam away.

"Too bad that they will miss all the fun." Mewtwo said sarcastically.

The older Raichu turned to the younger Raichu.

"Get him out of here." He said grimly.

"But..." The younger Raichu started.

But his older brother had already turned to face Mewtwo.

"Go! I'll handle Mewtwo!" He waved his arm.

The younger Raichu hesitated for a moment. Then he grabbed Pikachu and bolted for the tunnel.

"No! Raichu! We have to go back for him!" Pikachu cried.

But Raichu ran on, ignoring his brothers words. He felt in his heart that his older brother would be okay. He always came out okay.

"He'll be okay." Raichu said.

But his words did not comfort Pikachu. Pikachu tried to struggle to get out of his brother's arms, but he didn't have the strength. The separation had effectively drained him of all his strength.

"Raichu!" Pikachu cried.

The older Raichu stared Mewtwo in the eyes. He listened as the footsteps of his younger brother faded.

"Looks like you've been abandoned by family and friends Raichu." Mewtwo said with a smirk.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Raichu remarked.

"What makes you think that you can take me?" Mewtwo said.

"It runs in the family." Raichu said. "Besides. You killed Rapidash."

"Ah yes. I did do that didn't I?" Mewtwo said mockingly. "That was a most satisfying kill. Did I tell you how I killed her? I made her heart explode. She died choking on her own blood."

Mewtwo laughed as he envisioned Rapidash dying before him.

"You loved her!" Raichu said, now enraged. "We both did!"

"But she hated me. She loathed, no, abhorred me!" Mewtwo said.

"And yet you served her as her lieutenant." Raichu said.

"Yes I did. And at every turn, she put me down and showed me how much she loathed me. I took all of it because I hoped that she would change her mind. In the end, it didn't even matter. I had more pressing business. In the end she still hated me. I even gave her a chance to join me and she still rejected me! So I told her, and the world how I felt by killing her."

"Well now things are different Mewtwo. You're a threat to the world and everyone on it!"

"Oh please. Don't try to pass yourself off as a hero. You just want to get your revenge on my for killing the only one you ever loved."

Raichu remained silent. Mewtwo could see that his insult had hit home. He wanted a decent fight out of the old rat, so decided to try and calm him, as an angry pokémon could not concentrate in a fight.

"There's nothing wrong with it Raichu." Mewtwo said in a calmer tone of voice. "Revenge is motivation enough, at least it's honest. Hate me! But do it honestly!"

"Fine then. Either to save the world or to get revenge, it doesn't matter. I cannot let you live!" Raichu said.

The younger Raichu ran on down the tunnel, taking random turns, trying to get as far away from Mewtwo as possible. Pikachu continued to struggle.

"We have to go back! We can't leave him!" Pikachu cried.

Raichu remained silent as he ran. But Pikachu persisted.

"Go back Raichu! We have to!" Pikachu cried again.

Raichu was starting to get irritated.

"Raichu will be okay! He's been in worse scrapes than this! Besides, Kadabra will come back for us." Raichu said.

But somehow, Raichu wasn't very confident that Kadabra would indeed come for them. But his fear evaporated when Kadabra materialized in front of them. Kadabra concentrated and teleported them back to Sabrina's gym. Raichu let Pikachu down on the ground.

"Quick! Go back for Raichu!" Pikachu shouted.

"Don't bother." Sabrina said, having recovered some of her strength.

Everyone looked over at Sabrina. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Raichu's life force has faded away."

Back | Story Start | Forward


	12. The Rainbow Gang Chapter 12

The Rainbow Gang  
Chapter 12 - Momentum  
By Mega Raichu

The older Raichu lifted himself up off the ground, the blood flowed freely from his mouth and nose. Mewtwo floated above him with a smirk on his face.

"Do you really think you are protecting them, you old rat?" Mewtwo asked.

Raichu remained silent as he got to his feet and regained his bearings.

"What do you hope to accomplish with this pointless battle?" Mewtwo asked again.

Mewtwo then felt a twinge in the back of his mind as Kadabra teleported into the mountain and teleported the other two brothers away.

"Ahh I see now. You had everything riding on that Kadabra. How interesting. But I'm afraid that he won't have time to get you out of here!" Mewtwo said as he focused his power on Raichu. "You should know that I'm going to do the same thing to your brothers as I will now do to you."

The younger Raichu stared at the floor, as Sabrina's words sunk in. Pikachu was on the edge of hysteria, but all Raichu could do was stare blankly at the floor.

"He can't... he can't be dead!" Pikachu cried weakly.

Pikachu's strength was all but completely drained. Everyone could see that. Pikachu looked over at Raichu, tears forming in his eyes.

"He can't be..." Pikachu could not finish the sentence.

Raichu looked away, not wanting to meet Pikachu's gaze. He felt the same grief that Pikachu felt. But Raichu was having trouble expressing it.

"Brother... what... what will we do now? What can we do without him?" Pikachu asked after a long silence.

"I don't know." Raichu said silently.

Raichu looked around him. Sabrina was applying a revive potion to Alakazam. Alakazam slowly picked himself up. Sabrina then handed the psychic an ether potion. Alakazam gratefully accepted the potion and downed it quickly.

"What will you do now?" Sabrina asked.

"There's nothing more that you can do Sabrina." Alakazam answered. "This is our problem, once again."

Alakazam approached the two mice.

"There must be something I can do to help." Sabrina asked.

Alakazam shook his head.

"This is a Pokémon issue, to be dealt with by Pokémon. Humans should not interfere with this." Alakazam said with an air of authority. "But if we do need help, we will go to you."

With that, Alakazam teleported himself and the two mice back to the Rainbow Gang headquarters. Sabrina looked over at her Kadabra.

"Kadabra. You need to train like there's no tomorrow." She said. "As will the rest of our Pokémon. Because if we don't get stronger... strong enough to help defeat Mewtwo, there might not be a tomorrow."

Alakazam, Raichu, and Pikachu appeared in front of the headquarters of the Rainbow Gang. Alakazam stepped back a few paces. Pikachu and Raichu turned to face the old psychic. There was a long moment of silence between the three Pokémon.

"I'm getting too old for this kind of stuff." Alakazam said, breaking the silence. "But nonetheless, Mewtwo is an immediate threat that has to be dealt with. I'm going to prepare my gang for battle. I suggest you do the same."

Raichu nodded, as did Pikachu, but the wheels in Pikachu's head were already beginning to spin. A plan was forming in his head. Even though Mewtwo had taken over his body and sapped him of his strength, there was one interesting side-affect of Mewtwo's presence. Pikachu's mind had expanded and was working at a much higher capacity than before. Alakazam looked over at Pikachu, but could not read the expression Pikachu wore on his face. Alakazam then nodded and teleported away. Raichu helped Pikachu into the headquarters. Once inside, they were immediately swarmed by other members of the gang. Raichu tried to order them away, but his voice was lost over the voices of the rest of the gang and Pikachu was too weak to even speak. Suddenly Pikette's voice shot out over the noise.

"Get away from them!" She shouted.

Instantly, the crowd thinned out and Pikette rushed to help the two brothers. She saw the condition that Pikachu was in, and immediately helped Raichu carry Pikachu into the gang's infirmary. Once they had Pikachu in bed and resting, Pikette turned to Raichu to ask the ominous question.

"Where's Raichu?" She asked.

The two brothers remained silent. Pikette didn't need an answer. She could tell what had happened by the expression on Raichu's face.

"Oh dear god." She whispered, and sat down in a chair.

Raichu sat next to her. She looked at his face. Tears were already streaming from her eyes. She buried her face into Raichu's chest and cried. Her sobbing continued for several minutes before she finally got herself together. She sat up straight, wiped her eyes and sighed.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked quietly.

"It's up to Pikachu now." Raichu said, motioning to his sleeping younger brother.

"What do you mean it's up to Pikachu?" She asked.

"He delivered the final blow to Mewtwo last time. By rights, he should do it again. He's going to want to kill Mewtwo for this."

Pikette stared at Pikachu and shook her head.

"Things are different now. Do you really think he can do it?" She asked.

"I have confidence in him, in his abilities. I'm sure he can do it." Raichu responded.

Without another word, Raichu got to his feet and left the room. Pikette looked over at Pikachu one more time before she too left the room. Raichu had not stepped one foot outside the infirmary, when he was nearly tackled by Pikelle.

"I.. I'm so sorry. I heard that Pikachu... can I see him?" She asked nervously.

"He's sleeping right now." Pikette said.

Pikelle met Pikette's gaze and then turned her gaze to Raichu. Raichu nodded and moved aside. Pikelle hurried into the infirmary as Raichu and Pikette walked away. Inside Pikachu's room, Pikelle sat next to Pikachu. Pikachu stirred and opened his eyes.

"Pikachu..." Pikelle said silently.

Pikachu turned his head and looked at Pikelle.

"Pikelle..." He said.

"Oh my god." She said. "What happened?"

"Raichu... he's... he's..." Pikachu could not find the words.

"Oh my god..." She whispered.

"I'm going to get Mewtwo for this... I'm going to... I'm going to..." Pikachu started, then looked over at Pikelle. "Say Pikelle? What are you doing here?"

She stifled a giggle.

"Because I... I... I'm your secretary... remember?" She said.

Pikachu closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yes that's right. I'm glad you're here. I need you to do something for me." He said.

Pikelle looked at him expectantly.

"Once I get my strength back, I need you to call a boss council." Pikachu said.

Pikelle smiled and nodded.

"I will. Is there anything else?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said slightly weakly. "Can you stay in here... until I fall asleep again?"

Raichu and Pikette headed for home where their children were waiting. The children were overjoyed to see their father return unharmed. But they could sense that there was something wrong.

"Papa? What happened? What's wrong?" One of the Pichus asked.

Raichu looked over at Pikette, but she had already turned away, with tears in her eyes.

"Your big uncle Raichu... he's... he's..." Raichu said, having trouble finishing the sentence.

"Did something happen to uncle Raichu?" Another Pichu asked.

Raichu closed his eyes and sighed to calm himself.

"He's... he's gone away on another journey." Raichu said.

"He did? How come he didn't say goodbye to us?" One of the Pichus asked.

"He... uhh, was in a terrible rush. He wanted to get an early start and asked me to tell you that he... that he loves you all very much, but he won't be able to see you for a very long time." Raichu said, with forced calmness.

"Will he bring us presents this time?" One of the other Pichu's asked with wide-eyed innocence.

Raichu couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't know if they have presents for children where he's going. But I bet he's going to try real hard to get you all something nice." He said.

Raichu looked over at Pikette, and she was smiling.

Three days passed. By the time Pikachu had recovered his strength, all the gangs had been notified of Mewtwo's resurrection and of the passing of the older Raichu brother. Many of the bosses sent messages of comfort to Pikachu and Raichu. Their words did provide some comfort. All the bosses had respected the older Raichu, and thus his death had sent shockwaves of grief through the gangs. The boss council had been called and now all the bosses sat looking up at Pikachu as he cleared his throat to speak.

"First off, I want to thank all of you for your words of comfort regarding the passing of my beloved older brother Raichu. It is a loss for all of us. You words have brought much comfort to me and my family, and for that I want to express my deepest thanks to all of you. Raichu tried to teach me what it means to really be alive. He lived his life to the fullest. He spent his every waking hour doing everything he could. And in the end, I believe that his efforts paid off in full. But you all know full well that his death should not be in vain. He faced Mewtwo alone to provide an escape for me and my brother. Had it not been for Raichu's sacrifice, I would not be standing here before you all. I know deep in my heart that my life was spared for the sole purpose of taking Mewtwo down, and I believe that Raichu knew that too. I did it before, and I damn well will do it again. But I can't do it alone. I called this council as a final effort to convince you to join me and my comrades. Here we all sit, each of us representing a different gang. Each of our gangs separated by type and ability. But the one thing that you all overlook is that we are all Pokémon! Only by working and fighting as one species, instead of many gangs separated by type and petty differences, will we be able to defeat Mewtwo. I know that some of you are planning to dig in and hide. But I can assure you, that plan is fruitless. If Mewtwo manages to defeat those that choose to fight him, he will then hunt down every single one of you who hide and kill you. He will not be satisfied until we're all dead. And I think that is the best reason for all of us to come together and fight as one. I won't hold it against you if you decide not to join. It won't matter if you don't. But fighting together is our best hope. And it's better to die in battle than to be killed while hiding. I for one am going to fight Mewtwo. So I'm going to ask you all one more time, one last time. Will you all join me? Will you put aside your differences and join me in this endeavor?"

"Hmpf. How did I know that this was going to be another shot at getting us into the Rainbow Gang?" Charizard asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Yes that's what I'm trying to do Charizard." Pikachu said. "But would it be so bad? Would it be a terrible thing if we lived, worked, and fought alongside each other, instead of against each other?"

"Pikachu poses a strong argument." Alakazam said.

"You would say that, you old goat." Charizard said silently.

There was a long silence.

"Alakazam's right." Blastoise said, breaking the silence. "Pikachu does make a strong argument. We all can't just turn tail and run from this. We all helped defeat Mewtwo before. I for one am not going to die a cowards death. But I also don't want to lose control over my gang."

"There won't be any loss of control." Pikachu said. "You will all still have control over the Pokémon in your territory. Think of yourselves as governors. All working together for the benefit of all Pokémon."

"So I'll still have my gang?" Blastoise asked.

"The only difference is that everyone fights under one banner. And that I make the final decisions." Pikachu replied.

"Then I'm in." Blastoise said. "As long as I have my gang, then I'm okay with this unified society."

"I will join you as well." Alakazam said.

"You can count on my gang!" Venusaur piped up.

"And mine!" Golem said.

The rest of the bosses, except for Charizard, gave Pikachu their full support. A silence fell over the congregation. Everyone was looking at Charizard.

"Hmpf. You just want to control everyone." Charizard finally said.

"That's not true Charizard. There will always be the council. The only difference is that I have the final say. I think you know me well enough to know that I won't be some kind of tyrant. I'm not Mewtwo." Pikachu said.

"You were!" Charizard retorted.

"I was, yes. But it was Mewtwo who inhabited my body. I had no control." Pikachu stated.

Charizard averted his gaze, but Pikachu could see that Charizard was battling with himself inside. He didn't want to be left out. He hated that. But Pikachu was making perfect sense, and he hated that as well.

"Damn you Pikachu! I hate it when you make sense!" Charizard shouted, slamming his massive fist on the table before him. "Fine... I'm in."

Back | Story Start | Forward


	13. The Rainbow Gang Chapter 13

The Rainbow Gang  
Chapter 13 : Finality  
By Mega Raichu

Pikachu sat in his office, staring at a small box on his desk. He knew full well the contents of the box. It held a thunderstone. It was the last gift that his eldest brother had given him. As he stared at the box, his mind began to wander. Soon the memory of the older Raichu giving him the stone came to his mind. Before his eldest brother evolved, he had gathered three thunderstones. One for himself, one for his younger brother Pikachu, and one for his youngest brother Pichu. He gave one of the thunderstones to his younger brother Pikachu when he and Pikette got married. When Pichu evolved, Raichu gave the last thunderstone to him. He could almost see his eldest brother standing in front of him when he presented the stone.

"I want you to have this Pikachu." The eldest Raichu said.

"What is it?" Pikachu asked.

"It's a thunderstone."

"Like the kind you gave to our brother?"

"Yeah. Using this stone will make you evolve into a raichu as well."

"Then we could be like a raichu-trio!"

His eldest brother laughed.

"Something like that." Raichu said. "But you have to be absolutely sure that you need to use it. Using it will make you change into a raichu, but it will also change your perspective on a lot of different things."

"It'll make me stronger, right?" Pikachu asked. "Why shouldn't I use it now?"

"Because it can give you power, but it could take away other powers. You just have to be careful with this thing. Don't use it 'just because'. You need to be absolutely sure that you're ready to evolve."

"Okay brother. I'll think about it some."

Pikachu sighed as he stared longingly at the box. Then he looked up at the ceiling.

"You knew, didn't you Raichu?" Pikachu asked. "You knew about the power that I wield. That massive thunder attack that I used against Mewtwo during that big battle at the generator. My power both destroyed the generator and killed Mewtwo. And you knew that if I used a thunderstone, I'd probably lose that power. That's why you told me to think about it before evolving."

Pikachu opened the box and looked at the thunderstone. It glittered in the sunlight that shone in through the windows. Almost every day Pikachu would have the stone polished by a gang member that wasn't affected by it's radiation. He could see his reflected face in the flat surfaces of the stone.

"It's a huge gamble, brother. But do I take it? Do I become what you were and possibly lose my ability?" Pikachu asked silently. "Or do I close this box and not open it until peace reigns once again?"

Raichu sat on a fallen log near his home, looking up into the sky, searching for answers to questions that he could not find the words to ask them with. He was still grieving over the loss of his older brother. He had been much more than an older brother. He had been his best friend for most of his life. His older brother had taught him everything that he knows. Through his older brother's wisdom, he had become a better friend, brother, boss, husband, and father. Raichu sighed as he stared off into space. He sat there for a long time, feeling the wind against his body, hearing the sounds of the forest in his ears, and seeing the stars in the sky in his eyes. His contemplation was interrupted by the sounds of Pikette walking up behind him. But he did not turn to look at her. His eyes were locked onto the stars. She took a seat next to him and leaned close to him.

"They finally fell asleep." She said, referring to their children.

"Pikette..." Raichu said silently.

"Hmm? What is it?"

But once again, Raichu could not find the words to ask the question that was floating in his mind. So he just shook his head. She seemed to understand, and hugged him. After a long while, he finally broke the silence.

"It's come down to this." Raichu said. "We're going after Mewtwo. Pikachu wants to kill him."

"Do you think he can do it?" Pikette asked.

"Yes. I have no doubt that he can pull it off."

"And what about you? You're going to fight Mewtwo as well?"

"If it comes down to it, I will."

"But... you know that you can't beat him."

Raichu straightened himself and looked over at Pikette. Then he motioned towards their home.

"Tomorrow, they're going to wake up and I won't be here." He said. "I'm going out there to fight so that I will be able to see them again tomorrow. And the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that. I want to be able to see them every day for the rest of my life. I will not allow the 'rest of my life' to be limited to just tomorrow. If I have to fight Mewtwo, I'm going all out, short of killing myself."

"Raichu..." She started.

"I'm going to fight for my children. For their future. For our future."

She couldn't find any words, and so, instead of speaking, she hugged him. That was answer enough.

Mewtwo stood atop the peak of Mt. Moon. His army of pokémon roamed the inside of the mountain, waiting for the call to battle. Mewtwo was purposely holding his forces back. He knew that the other gangs were going to confront him here, and that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted them to come to him. It would make things much easier on him, instead of going out and hunting them all down. He could kill them all, here in one fell swoop. Then he would easily take over this dust-ball of a planet. He stared out over the landscape before him, his eyes glowing a deep red, while an azure blue aura surrounded his body.

"Come now my little 'friends'." Mewtwo said with a smirk. "Come, bring it on."

Then he started to laugh.

And so, as always the moon set and the sun rose and a new day dawned. The pokémon of each gang mentally prepared for the coming battle. Their bosses had worked together in council and had composed a strategy for all gangs to use in the coming battle. All the other pokémon in the gangs were skeptical about whether or not their old rival gangs would actually follow the strategy, but it didn't seem to matter. The fact remained that they needed to work together, one way or another, for victory to be reached. Everyone knew this. Even Pikelle. She thought of all this as she walked towards Pikachu's office. The door swung open and Pikachu stepped out. Pikelle stared at him, contemplating what to say to him. But before she could say something, he spoke.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Um. Nothing." She replied.

"Okay. I think we're all set to move out to Mt. Moon."

"Am I going too?"

Pikachu hadn't thought of that. He hadn't planned on Pikelle coming with him to fight. But just then, his older brother walked over to them.

"I have a better idea for you Pikelle." Pikachu said.

"Oh? What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Raichu, Pikette is staying home isn't she?" Pikachu asked his brother as he arrived.

"Yeah. So?" Raichu replied.

"Pikelle. I want you to go over to Raichu's home and help watch over Raichu's children." Pikachu said.

"But..." She started.

"No buts. Get going." Pikachu said firmly.

She quickly nodded and ran off. Pikachu looked over at Raichu.

"I'm sure Pikette will enjoy the company." Raichu said.

"That's not the reason I sent her." Pikachu said, and walked away.

Raichu quickly followed him.

"Then why'd you send her?" Raichu asked.

"Because." Pikachu said firmly.

"Because you like her?"

Pikachu didn't answer.

"Ha! Pikachu has a girlfriend!" Raichu said in a childishly mocking tone.

"Oh grow up." Pikachu said quietly.

"Heh heh heh. You're the one who's growing up little bro. I mean it seems like only yesterday you were a just a little pichu who couldn't talk."

"And I ended up defeating Mewtwo."

"Yeah."

"And I took over this gang."

"Yeah."

"And I've finally brought all the gangs together as one."

"Well yeah."

"So I think it's safe to say that I'm a little more grown up than you think, big bro."

"I guess you're right."

"So, are we all ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be."

"Then let's start moving out."

The fields around Mt. Moon began to fill with pokemon around midday. The sky was filled with clouds and the air was cool. The smell of rain was in the air, but no one seemed to mind. Pikachu looked over his gang and then looked out over the other gangs. As he had hoped, all of them had arrived for the fight. His gaze was suddenly met by Charizards, who spat a little fire to the ground and smirked. Pikachu shook his head and returned his gaze to his own gang. The pokémon were ready and waiting for the battle. Raichu came up beside Pikachu.

"So what are we going to do once this is over?" Raichu asked.

Pikachu knew what Raichu was trying to do. He was trying to make it sound like this was just another average, ordinary battle that they would simply win and walk away from. Kind of a way to lift his spirits. Pikachu smiled.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll go on a journey like our big brother did." Pikachu replied.

"Sounds fun." Raichu said.

Pikachu looked up at the mountain. Something atop the mountain was glowing. No one needed to ask what it was. Everyone knew that it was Mewtwo looking down on them all. And so he was. Mewtwo stood on a ledge near the peak of the mountain looking down on the gathering of pokémon at the base. A smile crossed his face. He could feel the eagerness to fight growing in those pokémon and the ones inside the mountain. Mewtwo then issued a telepathic command to charge. Pokémon began to pour out of the mountain. Pikachu and the other bosses began to shout commands to their own pokémon as Mewtwo's pokémon approached. Then there was a loud crash as the two armies of pokémon smashed into each other. As the two armies fought, Alakzam, Charizard, and Blastoise came together around Pikachu.

"This should hold his army for awhile Pikachu, but I don't know for how long." Alakazam said.

"I have to get to Mewtwo." Pikachu said.

"And how do you plan to do that? Take the stairs?" Blastoise asked.

"How about an elevator?" Charizard asked.

Pikachu looked over at Charizard.

"Can you get me up there?" Pikachu asked.

"If I can get some cover." Charizard said confidently.

Pikachu looked up at the peak of the mountain, then he turned to the other bosses.

"Make it happen." Pikachu said firmly.

Charizard grabbed Pikachu and lifted him onto his back.

"Hold on tight, this is gonna be a bumpy ride." Charizard said.

Blastoise readied his water cannons as Alakazam charged his psi powers. Charizard leapt into the air and pumped his wings and soon he was soaring in the air. Some of Mewtwo's bird pokémon tried to use fly attacks against Charizard, but were swatted away like flies by Alakazam's psychic attacks and Blastoise's hydro pump attacks. Charizard was soon out of the range of Mewtwo's pokémon, but soon after, he was within Mewtwo's range.

"This is your captain speaking, please fasten your safety belts, we are about to hit some turbulence." Charizard said in a sarcastic tone.

Pikachu tightened his grip on Charizard's back. Mewtwo started to launch some psy beam attacks at Charizard. But Charizard was able to dodge them. He made a few passes at the ledge, and once he was close enough, Pikachu jumped from Charizard to the ledge. Once Pikachu was safely off, Charizard flew back down the mountain.

"I must say that you have proven yourself to be quite an annoyance little mouse." Mewtwo said angrily.

"It runs in the family." Pikachu said as he launched himself at Mewtwo.

But Mewtwo predicted the move and dodged. Mewtwo then launched another psy beam at the spot where Pikachu would've landed but Pikachu had used his agility to overshoot that landing place and so Mewtwo missed. Pikachu turned and launched himself directly at Mewtwo. Mewtwo raised his hand for a psychic attack, but the Pikachu suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind him and hit Mewtwo from behind with a powerful tackle attack. Mewtwo then turned and launched his psychic attack at Pikachu. The attack hit home and sent Pikachu rolling to the end of the ledge. Pikachu got up and rushed over towards Mewtwo. Mewtwo smirked and then raised his arms. A shield of psychic energy surrounded the area around them.

"This should make sure that we are not interrupted." Mewtwo said.

"How considerate." Pikachu said sarcastically.

Mewtwo raised his right arm and pointed at Pikachu. Pikachu felt an invisible force take hold of him and lift him into the air. Mewtwo smiled as Pikachu was sent flying into the shield. Pikachu hit the shield with the full force of Mewtwo's telekinesis. Pikachu felt as though his body was covered in white hot fire. Every nerve in his body screamed in pain. Mewtwo laughed as he sent Pikachu flying into another section of the shield, and once again Pikachu's body was filled with the white hot pain. Pikachu cried out in pain.

"That's right! Scream! Scream! Feel the pain that I felt when you killed me! Do you like it? Do you!? Do you!!??" Mewtwo shouted over Pikachu's cries.

Mewtwo then brought Pikachu over to him so he could be face to face with him.

"To think that I, the most powerful psychic in all the universe, could be beaten by a mere CHILD!" Mewtwo shouted as he launched Pikachu into the shield again.

Then Mewtwo brought Pikachu away from the shield and then turned him so he could look down the mountain.

"Look at them Pikachu. They're fighting a losing battle. All of the pokémon in my army have been enhanced beyond anything anyone has ever known." Mewtwo said. "There's no hope for victory here. You have no chance for survival. You are dead."

Suddenly a psychic beam shot out from below and slammed into the shield, disrupting it and destroying it. Mewtwo and Pikachu looked down and saw that several human trainers were rushing to the aid of the gang pokémon.

"Sabrina! But even by doing this you are only delaying the inevitable." Mewtwo said.

"You mean this?" Pikachu asked as he released a thunder bolt at Mewtwo.

The attack hit home and knocked Mewtwo over. Mewtwo leapt to his feet and launched a psychic attack at Pikachu. But Pikachu had already vacated that spot. Mewtwo turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of Pikachu before he disappeared again and then reappeared behind Mewtwo and attacked once again with a tackle. Now enraged, Mewtwo threw Pikachu off his back, turned and used his telekinesis to lift Pikachu in the air. Mewtwo then began to put pressure on Pikachu's throat, effectively choking the young mouse. Mewtwo smiled a sinister grin as Pikachu choked and gagged, trying desperately to breathe. Suddenly Mewtwo's concentration was shattered when he was hit with a fireblast from above. He looked up and saw that Charizard was attacking him. With Mewtwo's attention now turned to Charizard, Pikachu was freed from Mewtwo's grasp and he fell to the ground, gasping for air. Pikachu looked up at Charizard. There was someone riding on his back. He focused his vision on the rider and saw that it was Sabrina. She then tossed a small metal object over to Pikachu. Pikachu lifted the object. It was a capsule, not unlike a pokéball. Pikachu had a good idea of what Sabrina had in mind. This capsule was made of the same materials that made up the collar they had used to disable Mewtwo when he inhabited Pikachu's body. Charizard moved out of Mewtwo's range. Mewtwo almost seemed disappointed, but then returned his attention to Pikachu. But now Pikachu was summoning all the energy he could. Mewtwo smirked and tried to fire a psybeam at Pikachu, but the beam bounced off of Pikachu's body.

"What is this!?" Mewtwo asked, surprised.

Pikachu didn't respond. He just kept charging his power. And then the skies opened up and the rain fell. The thunder rolled and the lightning flashed. Pikachu's body was acting as a lightning rod, and so he was struck by a bolt of lightning. Pikachu's body was surrounded by an electrical aura. Mewtwo summoned all the psychic power in his body. He then raised his arms and shot out a massive psybeam. Pikachu countered the psybeam with his own massive thunder attack. The two beams of energy met midway between the two pokémon. The beams pushed against each other, neither advancing on the other. But then another bolt of lightning struck Pikachu's body, and since Pikachu was releasing electricity already, the bolt was redirected directly into Pikachu's attack. That bolt of lightning gave Pikachu's attack enough of a boost to plow through Mewtwo's attack and slam into Mewtwo himself. Mewtwo's body was engulfed in the electricity of Pikachu's attack. After a few moments, his body began to disintegrate. Once the electricity dissipated, there was nothing left of Mewtwo but a small glowing ball of energy, Mewtwo's essence. Pikachu lifted the small capsule, opened it, and trapped Mewtwo's essence inside it. With the battle won and Mewtwo trapped, Pikachu collapsed. He stared up at the dark clouds and felt the rain pelt his body. Suddenly the rain stopped.

The capsule sat on the center of a table, surrounded by the bosses of Pikachu's gang. The council was about what to do with the capsule that contained the very essence of Mewtwo.

"I say we bury it." Charizard suggested.

"Yeah, but then you know some psycho is gonna dig him up." Blastoise remarked.

"Something like that always happens, I agree with Blastoise." Pikachu said.

"Then what should we do with it?" Alakazam asked.

"Maybe we could launch it into space?" Pikachu replied.

"That would be a good idea. Then we'd never see Mewtwo again." Charizard said.

Hours later Alakazam and a few of his most powerful psychics stood in a circle around the capsule. Pikachu and the other bosses were there to watch. Raichu sat next to his younger brother, while Pikette, Pikelle, and the children sat not too far off.

"I wish our big brother were here to see this." Pikachu said to Raichu.

"He is." Raichu replied, tapping his heart. "He's in here."

Pikachu smiled. Alakazam and the other psychics concentrated all their telekinetic powers on the capsule and launched it upward into the atmosphere. The capsule soared upward and away from the planet into infinity.

Thirty years later.

On the fourth planet of a very remote star system, a shooting star is seen in the distance. The object falls to the planet surface and there is a small explosion. A few of the native creatures inspect the crash site only to find a small alien capsule, with a large glowing crack in its casing.

**Fin**

Back | Story Start


End file.
